An Ally During This War
by melonie777
Summary: After the events of Underworld Awakening, Selene and Eve must continue on their quest to find Michael. If he's found, what will they do in order to survive the chaos? Rated T for fighting and intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

Selene followed David as they left the Antigen catastrophe, always making sure that her daughter stayed between them just in case someone - or something - decided to attack from behind. After not finding Michael on the roof of the building as the young girl had pictured, Selene had to fight back the tears that threatened to expose her vulnerability. Though she knew her daughter needed the comfort of knowing that her mother had emotions, now was not the time to show it. Not now, not when lycans were still on the prowl for them as well as humans and the only chance of rest they had was miles away in an underground coven. Still, even though they were on the run to get to the shelter of her fellow vampires, Selene couldn't help but continue to listen for a gasp from her or the scent of Michael's smell as they fled the city. She needed him, and she knew he needed her.

"It's not much further," David said, noticing the young girl's exhaustion. Though she showed no sign of it, he knew Selene must be tired as well.

"Look, you don't have to do this," Selene said, "I know how much your father doesn't want us around and quite frankly, I don't blame him. We could very well put your coven in danger again. Are you willing to sacrifice more of your precious numbers?"

David stopped walking so he could turn around and face her to make sure she knew just how serious his answer was. "I remember what you did for me Selene; I'll never forget, and neither will my father. I wasn't ready to die, our coven wasn't ready to fight either. But now they've had their first taste of battle in over a decade, and I'm confident that they are stronger. Taking you to our shelter is the least that I can do; I'll never be able to repay you." With that, he turned and continued walking, knowing she felt relief at his answer.

Selene couldn't help but be reminded of the time when Michael had said almost the same thing to her. "I wasn't ready to die" echoed through her mind as she thought of the hybrid. He had thanked her after she bit him to keep him from dying of silver nitrate poisoning. She felt the same sense of relief from knowing that he didn't loathe her for taking away his humanity as she did knowing David's coven would serve as a temporary resting place for her and her daughter.

Thankfully, there were neither humans nor lycans in sight before they could reach the underground sanctuary. Almost not believing her luck, Selene sighed as they finally reached another shack that appeared to be abandoned. She noted the thin line protruding above the trees that meant daylight was near and knew that David must have been relieved to reach their destination just in time. He moved a layer of what looked like a small pile of leaves out of the way to reveal a small wooden door. Knocking on it three times and saying, "It's David, open it," the trio walked down a flight of stairs as another vampire opened the door. Much like the first location of this coven, the place was mostly rock, something she wasn't accustomed to compared to the mansion she lived in for so many years. The vampire that let them in gave a surprised expression that showed Selene that maybe they weren't as welcoming as David let on before. Not that she blamed them, of course.

"Where's my father?" David asked the young-looking vampire. Selene knew not to judge a book by its cover when it came to immortals. For all she knew, he could be older than she was.

"In the main hall," he replied. He didn't try to hide his disgust at the sight of Selene and the young hybrid . Selene returned the favor by giving him a look that dared him to say a word, as did David.

At the bottom of the stairs, David turned right down a small dark corridor that lead to a big open room with a table that could seat up to thirty people at it. The table was empty except for one far chair, where Thomas sat. When he saw the trio walk in, he let a knowing sigh escape his breath.

"I knew you would come back with them," he said to his son, "Your poor heart can't resist the urge of defiance."

"We owe her," David said. Though the older vampire knew that he did owe Selene his life for saving his son's, it didn't stop him from arguing with David, something done so many times over the centuries.

"Did we not pay her enough when over half our men died trying to save her and her hybrid offspring?" he asked coldly.

Feeling compassion for the poor elder and knowing that she was putting their coven in grave danger with her presence alone, Selene spoke up. "I understand that you don't want us here, and I'm sorry for the loss of your men; trust me, I know what it feels like to lose your companions." She remembered when Kahn and her other fellow Death Dealers were killed that night in the lycan underworld. "But please, have enough compassion for us to let us stay and rest. She's just a child." She couldn't help but stand up for her daughter; she knew that the girl was owed that much.

"Father, they need us and we need them," David said, his voice softer this time.

The elder sighed. "Alright," he said, not able to resist either of the two's pitiful pleas, "But if anyone so much as suspects that lycans or humans are drawing near, you must leave."

Selene nodded, grateful for the chance. "Thank you," she said quietly. Thomas nodded back, silently letting her know that he deeply appreciated what she did for his son.

"Come and I will show you where you will sleep," David said to Selene. The two followed him down another corridor that ended in what appeared to be a bedroom with a large bed on one end. There was hardly any other furniture in the room, but Selene didn't mind. She just wanted to sleep and she knew her daughter had to rest as well.

"Thank you David," she said.

He just smiled slightly and said, "Please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask; I'll be up the hall on the right." He left the room so Selene and her daughter were left alone. Only then did Selene truly realize how quiet she had been the whole time.

"Are you alright?" she asked the child, concern radiating through her voice.

"I'm fine, really," the young girl said, "It's just, I'm still trying to get used to everything, that's all." Selene remembered that the poor thing had never been out of Antigen her entire life until she escaped. She must have been so scared.

"I am too. But don't worry, I'll never let anything happen to you." She smiled at her mother's warm response, glad to know that she cared.

"You must be tired," Selene said, "why don't you lie down and I'll wait until you fall asleep before I do." The two laid on the bed with a little awkwardness at having never been so close before.

After a few minutes, the girl let a question slip that she had been wanting to ask since she first laid eyes on Selene. "Do you think...do you think it would be alright if I called you 'Mum'?"

Selene was taken aback by the question. She hadn't even given a thought as to what her daughter would call her. "Well I'm your mother, am I not? Look at me. You can call me whatever you wish; nothing will change the fact that you're a part of me and I'm a part of you. If calling me 'Mum' reminds you of that, reminds you that I will always care about you, then yes, you can call me 'Mum'." Her daughter smiled as a single joyful tear slid down her cheek, which Selene wiped away with a gentle hand.

"And what will you call me?" she asked, "I've never had a name except for Subject 2."

It only took Selene a second to answer. "I'll call you Eve; you're the first of your kind, as was Eve in the Bible."

Eve smiled, her eyes lit up to the sound of her new name. "Eve," she whispered to herself. A few minutes later, her eyes were closed and her breathing became even, letting Selene know that she was asleep. Only then did Selene let herself cry. She cried at the memory of Michael, afraid she would never see him again - or worse - that he was lost and confused as she had been when she first escaped. She wanted so badly to comfort him and yearned for his comfort as well. Soon, she promised herself, I will find you Michael. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Selene awoke around 3 P.M. She knew it would still be daylight out for at least another three hours, so instead of waiting for nightfall in the coven where their presence caused obvious tension, she decided to go on the hunt for Michael with Eve alone.

When she told David of her plan, he protested. "Selene, you don't have enough ammunition or manpower to fight off a lycan attack. What if you're captured again?"

"Don't worry," she said, trying to be casual, "This wouldn't be my first time up against lycans."

"Well be careful," he replied as he handed her two pistols that she quickly holstered to her thighs along with her knife.

"Let's go," she said to Eve. They left the underground coven and started back through the woods the way they came. She hoped that Michael had fled the city as they did instead of trying to look for her. She didn't really want to bring Eve and put her in danger's way yet again, but she knew that she had no choice but to do so since Eve could see through her father's eyes.

A few miles away from the coven, Selene began to notice that the birds no longer chirped, which she knew was a warning from mother nature. She wondered if it was because of their footsteps or something else around them.

"Stand very still," she whispered to Eve. Though her daughter was only twelve, she knew that her mother sensed something, so she stopped all movement to listen as well. The smallest snap of a twig behind them made Selene whip around, gun already drawn and pointing in the direction of the noise. She saw nothing, but she knew in her gut that they had been discovered. By lycans or humans, she didn't know. She tried to shield Eve with her body at the unseen attacker, but a pack of lycans began to charge at them from twenty feet away.

"Go, run and don't stop; I'll find you," she commanded her daughter before turning and opening fire at the first of the six beasts. She turned for a split second to make sure Eve was on her way. Knowing her daughter was running for saftety made it much easier for Selene to focus on killing the rabid animals. She continued to fire at the remaining five lycans, but they dodged her bullets until her first round was up. She quickly pulled out the second pistol and began to fire again. This time she managed to kill three more before the other two closed in on her. Grabbing the knife from her side, she somer saulted over the first lycan, stabbing him through the top of the head in mid air before landing and stabbing the other through the throat. Pausing to make sure she heard no signs of anymore beasts, she turned and ran in the direction of her daughter.

Eve breathed heavily as she ran through the woods, not sure of her direction anymore. She wanted to stay and fight with her mother, to protect her, but she knew that she should listen to Selene. She paused, listening for the sounds of lycans around her. All she heard was the sound of chirpping birds. Her heart pounding, she collapsed on the ground, determined to wait for her mother as long as it took. Selene had already rescued her once from Antigen, gaining her entire trust. Eve knew she would come for her again.

She knew that she must have ran a few miles at least, and she wasn't sure of her surroundings. The forest seemed to be neverending. What she did know was that she had ran in the opposite direction of David's coven since the lycans had appeared behind them. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes, trying to see if her mother was close enough to see. Almost as if a miracle had been waiting for her, Eve saw images of the trail she had cleared through the woods and the same fallen tree that she passed ten minutes earlier.

"Mum!" she gasped as she stood and ran back the way she had come, confident her mother was hot on her trail. Running as fast as she could through a patch of thick brush, she could hear the footsteps of another person coming her way. She ignored the scratches from prickly bushes and she made her way to the other side of the patch; when she reached the end, shielding her eyes from thorns, she ran into a form so heavy that it knocked her off her feet. Knowing the form was too big to be her mother, Eve instinctively started to turn into her hybrid forrm, ready to attack what might be waiting for her as she opened her eyes and jumped to her feet.

What she saw was no lycan, vampire, or human. What appeared to be a man stood in front of her, his blueish-grey skin reminded her of her own. His lips were peeled back to reveal his sharp teeth and his claws were out to defend himself. When he saw her, nothing but surprise and confusion showed on his face as he slowly turned back into his 'human' form. She followed his example and allowed her hybrid traits to retreit back into her body.

"Are you Michael Corvin?" she asked shakily as she stared at the man with blonde hair and eyes much like her own. She remembered Selene saying that she had her father's eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, not answering her question. Were his eyes playinig tricks on him or did this girl look like Selene? And was that his same eye color? Wait, was she a hybrid too? He could have swore the girl had just turned into the blue color of his own skin when he evolved. He knew he needed to feed soon or the hallucinations would continue.

"My name is Eve," she said, confident now that the man she was talking to was the infamous Michael Corvin, "I'm not really sure how to tell you this but bluntly: I'm your daughter, and Selene is my mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your daughter," Eve replied. She watched carefully to see how the man would react. She couldn't help but feel a little pain as he looked at her like she was insane. Maybe families weren't so loving after all. But Selene cared about her and that was enough for now. Wait, Selene! "We have to go. Selene was just being attacked by lycans and she told me to run. She might need our help." Michael just slowly nodded and looked back in the direction he had come from.

"I thought I smelled them," he said, "Was that you I was seeing back there? It was almost like I was seeing through someone else's eyes." He was reminded of when Lucian bit him; suddenly someone else's memories seemed like his own.

"Yes. I'm not sure how, but I can see through your eyes...and hers. I thought I was going to find her, not you. The researchers at Antigen didn't know what to think of it." She wasn't even sure of what to make of it. Michael cringed at the sound of the place he had left the day before. What was going on? Nothing was the same. He had been frozen and now all of a sudden there were humans that knew of vampires and lycans everywhere...and he had a daugther? What the hell was going on?

"Where is Selene?" he asked the girl. He had no option but to trust her. Selene needed him and he wasn't about to sit back and ask questions while his lover was being attacked by manging mutts.

"This way," Eve said, "But we have to hurry." She started sprinting as fast as she could with Michael right behind her. Soon they were back at the exact spot Eve had left Selene. The two felt a sense of panic that Selene was no longer there, but the dead bodies of all six lycans - now in their human forms - gave Eve and Michael a little comfort. Eve jolted as her eyes no longer saw what was in front of her, but her mother.

"Close your eyes," she told Michael. He did as the girl told him, noting silently that she already took after Selene's leadership attitude. As soon as his eyes were closed, he saw images of another area, somewhere closeby though.

"Eve," he heard Selene say. The sound of her voice made his muscles tighten. "If you can hear me, I'm alright. Please be careful; I'm coming."

Michael's eyes quickly opened as he looked at the young girl standing in front of him. Could she really be his? Did he make her?

"I've seen that spot where she's at," he said, "It's close to the river just a few minutes away. If we hurry, we can probably find her before she moves." Eve simply nodded and the two began to run again, this time with Michael leading the way. Before they could get a hundred feet, a loud growl made them stop and turn, finding three more lycans running toward them. In a split second, both father and daughter were in their lycan forms, part growling, part hissing at the nasty lycans. Michael stood in front of Eve to shield her from the oncoming beasts, tackling two at once. He cursed himself for not being able to take on all three and hoped that the girl - his girl - would know to run again. Something inside of him ached at the thought of losing her now, but he knew he had no choice. He ripped the throat of one lycan out and threw its body at the other, causing it to fall. Before it could get back up, Michael jumped on it and used his thumbs to tear through the eyes of the monster - little did he know, his daughter had developed that same instinct - and split its head apart.

Eve clawed furiously at the monster before her, hoping to expose its heart so she could rip it out. However, she had little fighting experience and was going off mainly instinct. With one blow, the lycan knocked her to the ground by punching her face. She had little time to think about the throbbing pain in her head as she looked up, knowing the lycan was about to pounce. She closed her eyes as she prepared for the possibly fatal blow about to take place when her father jumped on top of her to use his own body to protect her, his heart racing and his eyes going red with rage as he watched the nasty beast attack his daughter. As the lycan pounced, Michael grabbed its arms and threw it in the air above their heads, giving them both time to stand up again. He ran towards the beast and grabbed one arm, yelling for Eve to grab the other. She knew what he had in mind as she grabbed the furry limb and pulled as hard as she could until the monster split in half.

"We have to move fast before more show up," Michael said as he turned back into his human form, noticing his daughter doing to same. Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and ran through the woods. Eve couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth and comfort as she noted how her father had saved her and how he know held her hand as they ran. She smiled slightly to herself.

Michael was relieved when he finally saw the clearing through the woods that led to the river. Hopefully Selene was still there.

As Selene spoke out loud, hoping by some miracle that her daughter would hear her, she walked along the river, hoping to hear something that would clue her as to where Eve might be. Part of her was scared that she couldn't find her, but another part was glad because that meant that the lycans probably couldn't either. Selene was an expert tracker as it had been her job for over six centuries to hunt down lycans, so she knew her daughter must be safe if there was no trace of her. Or could the humans have found her? A feeling of panic began to make her adrenaline pump harder.

After walking a few minutes up the river, she decided to cut back into the woods to look for traces of Eve. Just then, she heard the sound of someone running behind her, but she knew it had to be more than one person to make that kind of noise. She spun around, expecting another attack by lycans, but instead what she saw made her heart drop and the walls around her heart melt.

"Michael," was all she could manage to whisper as she saw two hybrids running toward her. Her body in shock, she couldn't run to him the way she wanted, so instead she just opened her arms and waited for his embrace. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms, trying not to crush her with his strength. She was safe and they were together again. Reality finally made sense.

Selene gladly accepted his warmth, never realizing just how much she needed Michael until she had him again. Finally they could run away together - with Eve - and find a safe place until vampires could take over the world again. Selene let tears of joy escape from her eyes, not worried about either her lover or her daughter seeing her weakness. She needed them and they needed her, and she knew neither of them would ever hurt her. Her feelings were safe with them. She grabbed Michael's cheek and kissed him passionately, allowing the moment to linger since she knew it couldn't last forever.

Eve finally felt the sense of warmth she had been craving since she could remember as she watched her parents embrace each other. Instead of feeling embarassed at the sight of them being so intimate, she felt happy because she could see the love they had for each other radiating out of their eyes and into her heart. She remembered her mother's words from earlier that week: "...and when I awoke, instead of the only man I've ever loved, a little girl with his eyes..."

Selene finally allowed herself to pull away from Michael to look at her - no, their - daughter. She pulled Eve into an embrace as relief overcame her whole body. "I'm glad you're safe," she said to the girl. Eve smiled into her mother's chest.

Though Michael knew it was bizarre, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he watched Selene hug the little girl named Eve. Somehow, though he didn't know how, he knew Eve was his. He realized it when the need to make sure she was safe meant more to him than breathing. Selene and Eve were all he had left in the chaotic world, and he would be damned if he would let anything happen to them. Ever.

"How did you find each other?" Selene asked Eve, all of a sudden realizing the significance of them showing up together.

"I waited for you out in the woods," Eve said, "And then I saw through someone else's eyes, and I thought it was you, so I ran to the spot where I saw it, and then I ran into him." She looked at her father so her mother knew who she meant.

"Yeah, she was ready to kill me," Michael said almost laughing, "I don't think I can even transform that fast." Selene just smiled as she pictured the thought in her head.

Suddenly remembering everything that was going on, Selene spoke up. "We have to get back to the coven," she said, "and get supplies quickly before the lycans come back. We won't be able to stay there much longer; they're scared of lycan attacks."

"Vampires scared of a lycan attack?" Michael asked, confused.

"Yes," she replied, "We were frozen for twelve years, Michael. A lot happened in that time; Eve was born, vampires were nearly extinct and lycans grew in number as they hid among humans and disguised themselves as researchers at Antigen, the place we all escaped from. They were going to use Eve's blood to make more powerful lycans that can withstand silver and heal quickly."

"So the vampires had no choice but to hide," Michael said, suddenly feeling a sense of pity for the vampires that he had never felt before. Then the thought of someone wanting to harvest Eve's blood to make more powerful lycans caused anger to creep up his spine.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We need to go gather supplies from a coven we've been staying with and be on our way to hide as well. There's not much we can do right now." Neither Selene nor Michael liked the idea of having to run and hide, but they both knew that for their sakes as well as for the sake of their daughter, that was their only choice, their only chance of safety until they could come up with a new plan.

"Where are we going to go Mum?" Eve asked, not caring where they went as long as she was with them, but curious as to what to expect.

"I don't know," Selene said, "It may be risky, but I think hiding right in the center of humans would be the best place, the only place they won't think to look."

"Yes," Michael agreed, "An obvious spot would be outside the cities; surely they've found many vampires and lycans already but they wouldn't think to look right in the heart of the people."

"Let's get moving," Selene said, eager to carry out their plans before something screwed them up. Enough had happened for one day. Plus, she couldn't forget the fact that lycans had already spotted them and it was only a matter of time before more showed up to look for their bretheren. It was now dark out, and she knew that David and his coven would be out looking for her and Eve. How nice it was to have an ally during this time of war...

About a mile away from the underground coven, Selene heard a slight hiss of movement above her head. Ready for yet another lycan attack, she looked up to find a pair of glowing ice-blue eyes staring down at her.

"Selene?" the voice asked. She recognized it as David.

"It's just us," she said as she looked around and saw several other pairs of blue eyes throughout the trees. So this was how vampires hunted now? she thought as they decended from the tree. Pity.

Michael didn't know the vampire in the tree and especially didn't like the fact that he knew Selene so well. Who the hell did he think he was?

"So you found your lycan lover?" David asked as he landed in front of the trio.

"Yes, I found Michael," Selene said, "Or rather, Eve did." Selene didn't like the way David talked about Michael the way his father did. Was she hinting jealousy in that voice?

"And who are you?" Michael asked, trying not to sound threatening. It was hard since he had already been insulted once.

"David," he replied, "And you must be Michael."

"I am," Michael said. Not much more was needed to be voiced.

"Please, I only ask for one more thing," Selene said, breaking the tension, "We need enough supplies to get us back into the city where we plan to stay. After that, we won't bother you or your coven anymore."

David didn't like the idea of Selene and Eve being away from the coven where he couldn't make sure they were alive. He had already died once for the sake of their existence; he didn't want it to be in vain. Though he knew Selene loved her lycan, he couldn't help but feel betrayed that she didn't recognize his obvious affections for her. Either way, being the man he was, he gracefully accepted the defeat; after all, all's fair in love and war.

"Alright," David said, "We can't give you much, but we can give you something to help you until you get there. Are you planning to stay under their noses until something happens?"

"Yes. They won't look for us there. And keep a look out for lycans, we were attacked twice already and we know they can sense our presence around here. After we leave, don't go outside the coven for at least a week and they won't smell you anymore."

"Thanks for the warning," he said.

They walked back to the coven where Selene and Michael packed down with a few rounds for her pistols, a couple throwing knives, and four pointed star-shaped throwing weapons.

"Thank you for all you've done," Selene said to David and Thomas before they left.

"Yeah, thanks for watching them for me," Michael said.

"One more thing," David said, "There's a man by the name of John Anderson. You can find him in the old flooring store on the south side of the city. He will help you with your identities. Obviously he can't give us all new identities or it would be noticeable but he has helped a few of our coven bretheren before."

"How do we know he's not going to set us up?" Selene asked.

"His brother was a vampire, murdered during the purge," David answered.

Selene nodded, not fully convinced of asking a human for help, but she would keep the idea in the back of her head.

"Alright, thank you," she said again.

David and Thomas nodded politely as Selene, Eve, and Michael headed for the door. Thomas could hardly conceal his excitement at the fact that the hybrids would be gone. He knew his duty was to keep his coven safe and he couldn't do that if there were hybrids running around. Besides, he couldn't bare the thought of watching his son die again. Once was enough for a lifetime, even for an immortal.

Selene and Michael decided it would be best to change their sleep patterns to night time instead of day time. If they were going to live among the humans, they wanted to be as normal as possible. This would be most difficult for Selene, who had slept during the day for over six hundred years.

After treading through the woods all night with no more lycan attacks (Selene wondered how they could possibly have gone through two trips and not seen any) the trio finally ended up on the city boarder.

"Look, I know you like the leather and it makes it easier for you to move, but we're going to all have to find more clothes. You're in a leather suit, Eve's in a cotton pajama set, and I'm in nasty torn rags."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Selene asked.

"No stores are open yet. As long as we cover our faces in front of the cameras, we can probably get away with stealing some things before we find shelter."

Selene nodded, surprised at Michael's ability to take control of their situation. Not that she minded; a break from making all of the decisions was nice every once in a while.

Breaking into a few department stores, they stole five outfits for each person. Eve tried to be casual about picking out which ones she wanted, but on the inside she was so excited to wear something other than lab rat clothes; plus, she was a twelve-year-old girl, and looking in the mirror at herself was something she could do for hours if she was allowed. Selene chose mostly darker clothes as she had been used to wearing those colors for six centuries. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn anything but the leather outfits of the Death Dealers.

"Look, I know it's dangerous to go see a human," Michael said, "but we're going to need new identities. We can't just live in an abandoned apartment and expect people to not notice."

Selene gave him a look that showed him she didn't like the idea, but she knew that he was right.

"Alright," she said, "I suppose we've survived a human attack once, we can do it again."

Little did John Anderson know, a vampire and two hybrids were on their way to find him...and they weren't happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone, this chapter is kind of long and it's not action-packed like the first two. In fact, this has been the hardest chapter for me so far because I had to think about how Selene would act in the real world and it's actually harder than I thought it would be. However, no worries, the next chapter will start the real storyline and there will definitely be more action and Selene (especially) will be back 'in character.' Hope you enjoy this little bit of softness though because there won't be much more like it throughout the story. Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them up because it really makes the writing worthwhile for me. :) Enjoy! xoxo_

Selene led the way as they followed David's directions to an old flooring store that no one could tell whether or not was open. Selene saw that the open sign was up, so she walked in without knocking or asking questions. They carefully walked through the old store listening to any sign of a possible John Anderson.

"Please hang on one moment and I'll be right with you," they heard a voice yell from the back. Before sixty seconds could pass, a tall lean man walked through the back doorway and into the showroom where the immortals stood. Without even looking twice, he knew why they were there.

"Vampires?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Not exactly," Selene said as Michael flashed his black hybrid eyes. She figured she would scare the man into loyalty since she didn't exactly trust humans.

"Ahh," the man said knowingly, "the escaped hybrids of Antigen. Selene and Michael Corvin. And what's your name dear?" The question was directed to Eve.

"I really don't like all of your questions," Selene said as her eyes flashed blue.

"And I really don't like putting my ass on the line to help vampires who don't like my questions," the man said sharply. He was accustomed to vampires trying to scare him, but he honestly didn't care whether he lived or died anymore. Fear was no longer in his vocabulary.

Selene appreciated his guts and decided he deserved to be treated politely, much like Sebastian...not like Tanis.

"A man by the name of David sent us from a coven not too far from here," she said, more nicely this time.

"I know David and his father Thomas quite well," Anderson said, "My younger brother was a part of their coven." His eyes grew dark with pain and suddenly Selene couldn't be harsh any longer.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said quietly.

As if a light switch snapped off, Anderson composed himself and began again with his questions. "What exactly do you want to do? Michael, I know you were a doctor. I can't get you a doctor's job, but maybe a medical assistant's job. The more schooling involved in the career, the harder it is for me to cover up the tracks. Plus, people wouldn't notice a dead medical assistant as quickly as they would a doctor."

"Excuse me?" Michael asked, not knowing what the man was talking about.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot to explain to you how this works. Instead of creating a new identity because I don't exactly have the codes to do that, I find dead people that match your description and I kind of...erase their death certificates. Obviously these people aren't from around the area so your new names wouldn't be recognized."

Selene and Michael nodded, impressed by the man's ability to slip past the government and make dead people 'come back to life.'

"Alright," Michael said, "I can settle for a medical assistant."

"How old are you dear?" Anderson asked Eve, "Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"She's twelve," Selene answered for her.

"Well she's going to have to be in school. She looks older than twelve, so I'll enroll her in seventh or eigth grade if I can. Did she receive schooling?"

"A woman watched me, and she taught me as much as she could when no one was watching," Eve said, finally speaking up.

"I'll set up a test for you to take that will test your academic abilities and then it will be easier for me to place you. Selene, I know you don't exactly work with humans, so I'm going to list you as a non-working adult. That way you can find blood or whatever you do with your spare time." Selene nodded, unsure of the plan being brewed up, but she knew she didn't really have a choice. Besides, she would rather live undercover within the humans than to live underground in a shut out world where Eve couldn't live a semi-normal life that every little girl deserved. Even though she knew that Eve's life would be anything but normal, Selene knew that she owed her the effort of making it that way.

"Alright. How do we start this process?" she asked.

"Follow me," Anderson said as he motioned them to the back room he had just emerged from a few minutes earlier. As they followed him, they noticed several high-tech computers in the back side of the room, unseen by usual customers. Anderson sat at the main computer and started typing faster than many people could read.

"I'm going to start off by looking for families that maybe perished in an accident or something of that nature," he was careful to avoid saying the purge, "that fit the qualifications you need. I'll start off by looking for medical assistants in their mid-thirties with at least one daughter between twelve and fourteen. If there are other siblings, you can come up with a reason why they died. Selene's role won't be hard to find; there are thousands of women in their early thirties with no college education and a family." A few minutes passed before the computer dinged like a bell. "Ahh, here we are. Alexander Tyler: male, blonde, thirty-five, medical assistant. Wife: Olivia Tyler, stay-at-home mother, thirty-three, brunette. Daughter: Melissa Tyler, fourteen, full-time student, brunette. You're lucky; very rarely do I have a complete match like this."

"Are you sure it's not some kind of a set up?" Selene asked. She had been trained to be paranoid and avoid things that involved 'good luck.'

"I don't think the government would go through the trouble to create a dead family and hope that you would find someone who creates fake identities and hope that I find the exact family. It's almost impossible. So, with that being said, I'm going to need each of you to stand in front of this camera and smile for your new IDs." They all stood in front of the camera for their turns, but none of them smiled.

"Here," Anderson said, handing Selene a stack of cash, "Take this and buy what you need. Put a deposit on a place, and go enroll her in school. I'll give you the items she needs to study for her grade level so she can have some background before she starts. I couldn't put her in eigth, so she'll have to settle for ninth."

"Where did you get this?" Selene asked.

"It's fake, but no one can tell it," Anderson replied with a cunning smile, "Here are your new IDs, and when I said put a deposit on a place, I meant this address. You should find that it's in your price range once you get the job I've assigned for you to be interviewed in tomorrow morning. Be prompt or you might miss it. I have all the information you need on this piece of paper." He grabbed a paper printing out of the printer and handed it to Selene along with their IDs.

Around 8:30 in the morning, the little family found the apartment building that was listed on the piece of paper Anderson had given them. Selene gave Michael the paper and followed as he asked the receptionist where to sign a lease. After all, he had more experience dealing with humans than she did.

"Mr. Tyler," the receptionist said, "I'll show you the place. That's funny, I could have sworn that another name was on my appointment list. Oh well, I go through so many of these everyday that it's just hard for me to keep up." She laughed at her own joke. Selene raised an eyebrow as she realized Anderson was able to delete many things besides death certificates. He must have been the best of the best.

After seeing the small two-bedroom apartment, Michael gave her the money for the down payment and first month as the trio settled in. They were all tired, but Selene knew it was crucial to stay awake until later in the evening to start the change of sleep patterns. Eve looked curiously at the stack of papers Anderson had said she needed to study before she could start school. The idea terrified her to no end, but she didn't want to complain to her parents. After looking at the paper for half an hour, she couldn't hold herself together anymore.

"I can't do this," she said in a shaky voice. Selene and Michael, who had been sitting beside her discussing their new identities and what to say if authorities asked questions, looked at her.

"Here, let me have a look," Michael said. Medical school had been a breeze for him and he was confident he could help his daughter figure out the work. "You've already completed all the answers and they're all correct." Both Selene and Michael were puzzled.

"No, it's not the work I'm afraid of," Eve said, suddenly mad at herself for allowing her parents to see her imperfection, "It's just that...well, I've never been to school. I've never even met anyone my age." The realization dawned on her parents and suddenly they both felt sorry for her. Even Selene, whose life was almost washed away completely from being a vampire, could remember what it was like to play with children her own age when she was young. She remembered what it felt like to be carefree and have nothing to do but run around and laugh. Quite simply, those were the happiest years of her life; it saddened her that her own daughter had never been able to experience that. She silently vowed to herself that she would do whatever it took to appear normal to the humans so that Eve could at least have the rest of her teenage years. What Michael said next nearly made her heart melt. She didn't realize just how much he already cared about the girl, already knew her as his own.

"Don't be scared," he said to Eve, patting her hand, "School isn't that bad. The really important thing is that you listen to your teachers and learn as much as you can while you're there. Meeting people will come naturally. We're going to have to leave here in a minute and get you some uniforms." A few minutes later, they were all dressed and ready to leave. Selene couldn't help but feel awkward in the dark jeans and blouse she had on. She contamplated going back to hide out with David's coven and leaving humanity behind. But again she reminded herself of how important this would be for Eve and forced herself to not focus on the clothes. Taking in a deep breath, she braced herself for a 'normal' family shopping spree and tried not to look uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked as they left the store where school uniforms were sold.

"I'm fine," she lied. She couldn't help but notice how Michael's face lit up as he talked to all the people in the stores. He must have really missed his human life; she pitied the day Lucian had discovered he was a decendent of Alexander Corvinus. Eve was already growing fond of people, smiling at strangers and saying polite greetings to people who spoke to her.

"I know it's not easy for you to walk around pretending to be something that you're not," he said in a soft voice, "but this won't last forever. One day the vampires will have enough strength so that we won't have to do this anymore."

Selene just nodded and smiled slightly at him. Little did he know that she wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that she had to pretend to be human, but the fact that she could see how much Michael and Eve cared about humans. What if one day the vampires did find a way to reclaim the world? Would they have it in their hearts to kill attacking humans? She didn't think so.

Michael took the lead again as they walked to the local high school to register Eve for classes. It didn't take long to get her schedule ready and they were headed back to the apartment. Fatigue was beginning to take its toll; Eve decided to go to bed when it was only 7:30. Selene didn't think the few hours would matter since she would probably need it anyway to get up early. Thankfully the apartment was fully furnished so they didn't have to worry about beds. Only when Eve was sound asleep did Michael go to the master bedroom's bathroom and turn the shower on. He and Selene hadn't had any privacy the whole time. It's been over a decade, Selene thought as she let him coax her to the bathroom.

They began to undress each other, taking their time as they let their clothes fall to their feet. The warm water flowed down their bodies as they kissed each other passionately, finally allowed to give each other the intimacy they each needed so desperately. Selene gasped as Michael kissed her neck; they made love right in the shower gently, but as if it were their last chance. Selene had already believed Michael had died twice so she knew that every moment needed to be appreciated.

When they were finished, Michael turned the water off and grabbed a towel that he used to dry Selene's body and hair. After they were both dry, they put on t-shirts and underwear to fall asleep in. Selene allowed herself to feel warm against his body as they lay in bed, fatigue making her eyelids heavier than usual.

"I thought you were dead," she said as a tear slipped from her eye. He wiped it away and put his forehead against hers.

"I'm right here," he said softly.

"I've had to deal with your death twice now," she said, "I can't do it again."

"You won't have to," he said, "I don't plan on letting anything else happen. We both have a bigger responsibility now; there's a girl that's half me, half you, and she needs us to be around. We have to stay safe for her sake more than our own...I love you Selene."

"I love you too Michael." She felt relieved at his words about their daughter, glad to know that he felt just as strongly as she did about her. Neither of them planned on being parents, much less to a young woman, but they both loved her. For the first time in centuries, Selene fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning Eve woke up early to find her parents still asleep. She smiled as she saw the sleeping pair embraced unconsciously. She quietly slipped away to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator where a few bags of blood were that Anderson had given them. She picked one up and sipped at it, not wanting to be hungry once she got to school. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to flutter endlessly as she thought about meeting kids her age. The idea had never even dawned on her before Anderson brought it up. What if she gave her parents away and people discovered their identities? She decided she wouldn't talk to anyone so she wouldn't put them in danger. She hid her anxieties as her parents woke up and came in to feed as well.

Soon Selene was walking Eve to her school a few blocks down the road; Eve felt slightly uncomfortable in the plaid skirt and dress shirt she had to wear, but became more comfortable as she saw other girls dressed the same way. Selene was careful to try and act as normal as possible around all the humans. She also kept a look out for possible lycans lurking around. She hated the idea of leaving Eve with a bunch of measley humans to be vulnerable to lycans, but she knew she had no choice. If they were going to live among humans, they had to do human things, and human children went to school.

"Alright," Selene said as they reached the front gate, "Do you remember where to go?" Eve nodded as she looked at the big building, confident her mother saw the anxiety in her face.

"Don't worry about me," she said with a smile as she tried to act casual, "I'll be fine. Really, it's just a bunch of kids. How bad can it be?"

"OK. Don't forget that they will call you Melissa at first, but you can tell them your nickname is Eve. Introduce yourself as Melissa and avoid conversations about vampires and lycans. And be careful." Eve smiled at her mother to ease her mind.

"I will." With that, she walked onto the campus and into the building. Selene sighed as she returned to the apartment. Michael had left for his interview at the hospital and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She decided to walk around Eve's school to make sure no lycans were around. She knew it wouldn't look normal for a woman to be walking around on the prowl, but she had been trained to hide and hunt. Staking out an area was no new experience for her.

Eve walked silently to her first class. People looked at her strangely as she was introduced to the class as a new student. She could feel her heart racing as she sat down and tried not to shake as the kids looked at her. No one talked to her for her first two classes and then everyone headed to the canteen for lunch. She knew not to eat human food so she went and sat in a far corner where no one would notice. She couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness around all the people since she had no one to talk to. Maybe they should have stayed with David's coven.

Just when Eve thought it was a hopeless situation, a tall boy with brown hair and a bright smile that she recognized from her first class came and stood beside her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said.

"You're Melissa, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, but my nickname is Eve."

"Eve, that's a cool name. I'm Liam. Are you in ninth or tenth?"

"Ninth." She almost choked on her words as she fought the lump in her throat to talk. Anxiety did not have a good effect on her.

"Sweet. I'm in tenth but I think we have our first class together." She nodded to show he was right. "Aren't you starving?"

"I ate a lot this morning," she answered, suddenly scared he might suspect something, "and I don't really like canteen food."

"I don't blame you there," he said, laughing. The bell rang to signal the lunch period was over. They rose to their feet and he said, "Well it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you in class."

"Yeah, you too," she answered nicely. They walked away and to their separate classrooms. Eve suddenly felt better about the whole situation; maybe her father was right and meeting people did just come naturally. Though one could hardly call it a friendship yet, Eve knew Liam would continue to be friendly. Maybe humans weren't so bad after all...


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter might be a little bit shorter than the first three, or maybe I just wrote it quicker so I feel like that? I know, I know, I need to find a happy medium in chapter lengths. But this will begin the real conflict in the story. Enjoy my readers! :) xoxo_

Six months later...

For the first two months of Eve's school life, Selene had staked the place out to make sure no threat was around. After eight consecutive weeks of no danger in sight, she stopped going everyday and only went once a week. During her spare time, she thought about how the vampires had changed so much in the last decade. From the Chain of Viktor, Marcus, and Amelia and being strong covens in war with lycans, unseen by humans, to being nearly extinct, hiding from the world in underground tunnels, scavenging for food to survive. The idea nearly made her sick; somehow, though, she was still relieved that Viktor's dark secrets had been revealed and Marcus's insanity had been stopped. Most of all, she was happy to have Eve and Michael. Both were developing well among the humans and Selene felt a sense of pride as she watched her daughter develop, both mentally and physically. She was a bright young woman with a full life ahead of her.

Michael had been stealing bags of donated blood for them to drink, always slipping by unnoticed. Though Selene was a little on edge that no lycans or humans had tried to attack them, she was relieved to have a break from all the fighting and killing. After all, Eve was still so young - only thirteen - and she didn't need to see all that. Plus, she could tell that Michael really enjoyed blending in with humans; it made him remember the sanity of his human life, back before he had been exposed to the immortal war. Though Selene wasn't used to not fighting and it took her out of her comfort zone, she was glad for them, glad they were happy.

Eve settled comfortably at her usual lunch table with her new group of friends. Just like her father had said, making friends came naturally and she enjoyed the company of humans. Liam had sat with her since the first day she arrived, and she secretly enjoyed his company the most. However, she never told her parents of her new best friend because she didn't want them to worry that she might give their secret away. She always found a reason to why she didn't eat during the day, why people didn't come over to her house, and why she couldn't go out with everyone. She knew her parents weren't worried about her being out with humans, but they were worried that lycans might discover her when they weren't there to help. In a way, she felt it was unfair, but she would much rather give up being around humans than putting her parents in danger.

Her next two classes went by fairly quickly. For her last class, the teacher was having them dissect frogs, which made most of the girls either scream or cringe or both. Eve just laughed and wondered how they would have handled tearing the throat out of an old lycan or taking a lycan by the eyeballs and tearing its head apart. She handled the assignment with ease so she could leave early. She liked waiting outside for her mother to walk her home; sometimes other students would get out of class early and she could talk to them.

As she sat stood with her umberella against a light drizzle, she looked up and noticed a woman across the street looking at her. Eve knew instantly that she wasn't a vampire because of the tan complextion of her skin. Could she be a lycan? The way the short young woman with dark hair stared at her made her muscles tense a bit. She knew the difference between someone looking and someone watching. When the woman pulled an apple to her lips and took a bite, Eve relaxed a bit; she knew vampires and lycans couldn't eat human food. But the incident still had her adrenaline pumping. What if the woman was a human from Antigen, there to take them back to the wicked place?

"Boo!" Liam grabbed her shoulders from behind and laughed as Eve jumped. Eve thought it was no laughing matter; she looked down at her hands to see her claws retracting and she could feel her eyes changing back to their normal color. Thankfully he had been standing behind her and couldn't see her transformation almost take place at the shock of his prank.

"You scared me!" Eve nearly shouted.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't know you were going to jump that hard." He looked at her with confusion.

"Sorry, it's not you. I was already kind of jumpy," she said.

"About what? I thought I saw you looking at something when I came out here," he said, looking in the direction of her previous stare. Eve too looked back to see if the woman was still there, but there was no trace of her. She debated whether or not to tell her mother about the incident, but decided against it. She was just a human; for all Eve knew, she was just weird and didn't realize she had been staring.

"It's nothing," she said casually as she saw Selene walking toward the gate, "There's my mother. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at Liam who waved to her.

"How was your day?" Selene asked.

"It was good. It's amazing how girls will squeal at the sight of a dead frog." Eve smiled lightly at the memory. She tried to not let her mother notice her periodic glances around to see if she could find the human woman, but Selene was no fool.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing her daughter's jumpiness.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked, trying to hide her anxiety.

"You can't lie to me," her mother replied, "I can tell something isn't right. Did you see someone? Was it a lycan?"

"No, it wasn't a..." Eve did double-take as she caught sight of the woman in an alley, still watching her and her mother. When Selene looked up and saw the woman, she immediately went into defense mode. Eve didn't have to say anything for her to know that the woman had been following them. Before a single second could pass, Selene had the woman slammed against a brick wall, her eyes flashed blue.

"Why are you following us?" Selene asked in a deadly tone. Eve's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she tried to think of what to tell her mother. Had she just given them away by showing her strength and eyes to this human?

"Mum, no!" Selene turned as she heard Eve's pleading voice, "She's a human! I saw...I saw her eat an apple." Selene's eyes widened in confusion as she looked at the woman whose arms she had pinned against the wall. Her feet were no longer on the ground. She mentally cursed herself for getting so sloppy; she had probably just given their identities away. What would they do now? Maybe she would have to kill this woman to protect her family.

Something wasn't right though. Both Selene and the woman were soaked since both had dropped their umberellas, but the woman showed no shock at Selene's reaction. It was almost...expected.

"Well," the woman said, finally speaking up, "you're half right." Her eyes flashed blue, but instead of the cold icy blue that Selene knew as a vampire's, her eyes were dark, almost navy in color, but they glowed.

"What are you?" Selene asked, suddenly aware that she was not holding a human.

"Why don't you put me down before someone notices. We're still near the street," the woman said calmly. Selene did as she was asked and set the woman back on her feet. Only then did she notice just how short she was; only a couple inches taller than five feet. "Let's go somewhere we can talk. My car is right up the street." Selene motioned for Eve and they followed the little woman to a black sedan with tinted windows, where they got in the back seat.

"Samuel," the woman said to the driver, "take us to their apartment complex please."

"How long have you known about us?" Selene asked, worried that she might not be the only one.

"Long enough. I've been tracking you down since you escaped from Antigen, but I just recently figured out exactly where you are. John Anderson really is great at what he does." Selene didn't like how this woman knew so much about them and she knew nothing about her.

"Who are you?" Selene asked.

"Oh, forgive me. I've forgotten my manners. My name is Monica Linskey. I know you're wondering what I am too because of my eyes; I'm a half-breed, the only one of my kind that I know of." She spoke with pride about her origins. "I'm half vampire-half human. Pretty cool, huh?"

"How is that possible?" Selene asked.

"I'm not sure. As far as anyone can tell, it was just a miracle...or maybe a freak of nature."

"What do you want with us?"

"Well," Monica said, "that's a complex question. Let me start by saying that my father is the new owner of Ziodex Industries." Selene remembered the name of the formerly vampire-owned company that cloned blood so they could all feed and make money at the same time. The government had discovered that all the staff involved were vampires, so they temporarily shut it down and put it back on the market. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

Monica continued, "If the vampires are ever going to have a chance in hell at winning this war, they're going to need a lot more than the weapons and numbers they have. We've found all the covens that we can before the humans and hid them at my father's mansion so they can regroup and become stronger." Selene wondered why they hadn't found David's coven yet...perhaps they had and she didn't know. She hadn't spoken to David in over six months.

"What about a coven with a leader by the name of Thomas?" Selene asked.

"I've been looking for them for years and can't find them. I suppose they're the best hiders I've ever seen among vampires. Why, have you seen them? You must take me to them so I can help them get to a real safe shelter where they'll never be discovered, at least not until vampires are ready to attack."

Selene's mind was racing with different thoughts. She wasn't even sure she could trust this woman.

"I'm not sure," she said, "that they would appreciate me giving their location away to a complete stranger."

"Of course," Monica replied. They stopped in front of the family's apartment building, and Monica told the driver to wait for her.

"Do you mind if I come in?" she asked. Selene shook her head as Monica said, "I believe Michael should be home. There's much more we need to discuss." She followed the pair as they went up the stairs to their apartment. When they went inside, Michael was already sitting on the couch watching television. When he saw Selene and Eve, his face lit up, but then he saw Monica and his features became dark with confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked Selene.

"This is Monica Linskey, she's a half-breed."

"Another hybrid?" Michael asked, shocked.

"Not exactly," Selene said, "She's half human-half vampire."

"What?" Michael asked, not believing what she was telling him.

"Yep, it's true," Monica said, speaking up. She extended her hand to shake his as she said, "Forgive me if this sounds a little eerie, but I've been watching you guys, and I need your help."

"How so?" Michael asked. They sat down so Monica could finish what she wanted to say.

"As I've told Selene and Eve, my father is the new owner of Ziodex Industries. We clone blood for hospitals and rescue teams. However, my mother was a vampire, and my father cares very dearly for them. He knows they're not all monsters and many are better people than most humans."

"Your mother was a vampire?" Michael asked, noticing Monica's past-tense verb.

"Yes...she died a long time ago, during the purge," Monica's voice lowered as she had to remember the death of her mother, "They dragged her out into the street where the sun was shining and she just...burned; right there, in front of my own eyes. I couldn't do anything back then. I was only ten."

"Jesus Christ," Michael said as he exhaled. The purge really did affect everyone.

"So you see now why I fight so hard to aid the vampires," Monica said, a bit of depression still in her voice.

"How can we help you?" Selene asked.

"Many of the vampires in my father's mansion will do whatever it takes to win this war, even becoming a hybrid...the thing is, we're going to need a combination of your blood and clone it to inject into the vampires to make them immune to sunlight. In a sense, we're copying Antigen, but we're not going to just take you against your will and we definitely won't take your blood unless you allow it."

Selene and Michael both caught the "combination of your blood" part of Monica's speech, and they knew what that meant. She didn't need their blood, she needed Eve's.


	5. Chapter 5

"A combination of our blood?" Selene asked cautiously.

Monica sighed. "I didn't really want to tell you like this, but unfortunately, yes."

"Absolutely not," Michael said, "My daughter won't be used as a lab rat for the sake of empowering the vampires. She's already been captive since she was born; we won't put her through that again."

"Well don't freak out," Monica said, "Please, let me finish. Yes, it would be ideal to use Eve's blood - and it won't be much since we can clone it - but if you aren't alright with that, as I figured you wouldn't be, then my lab can probably find a way to genetically combine your cells without a child being involved. It's not an exact science, but they would be willing to try."

"How long would that take?" Eve asked. Though the thought of Antigen made her cringe, she knew this would be different. Rather than strapping her down and forcing her to give away her body, this woman was simply asking.

"Months, maybe years, I'm not sure."

"How do we even know we can trust you?" Selene asked, already sensing that her daughter was ready to help. She didn't want her to be so gullible.

"I understand that it's not exactly safe to bring a stranger into your home and tell her your secrets, so I'm going to give you the courtesy of showing you instead of telling you. Please, let me take you to my father's mansion so I can show you the vampires. I really don't wish to harm or deceive you."

Ten minutes later, the four were in Monica's sedan. Selene carried the few weapons she had from David's coven strapped to her thighs. For the first time in half a year, she was able to put on her old Death Dealer uniform since she didn't know if she would have to fight or not. She still wasn't sure about Monica, but she knew she should at least see if the girl was honest. She must have been really young. If she was only ten during the purge, that put her at either twenty-three or twenty-four. Selene did feel a sense of pity for her since she knew how it felt to watch your parents die in front of your own eyes.

It took half an hour to reach the mansion, which was hidden by massive trees. The only indication that the place was even there was the extremely large gate that stood beside the road. The driver stopped, said something into the intercom, and the gate opened. They went down a driveway for about a mile before they saw the extravagent mansion. Selene remembered her former home, but this place was much...warmer. Instead of the gothic colors and architecture, this place looked more tropical, more inviting.

"Welcome to my home, Monticello," Monica said. She beamed at her father's mansion, glad to have shelter for her fellow vampires. She wanted so badly to show Selene and Michael that she wasn't lying, that she really did want to help the vampires win the war against humans and lycans so they could live freely as they once did. Her mother was a much better person than many of the humans she had met in her lifetime.

"It's beautiful," Eve whispered as she admired the grand palace. Though it was still dark and raining, she could tell that it was a very nice and bright place.

Samuel opened the door for the four to walk out and they walked up the stairs to the front door. Monica slid a card through the lock and opened it. To Selene's surprise, there were many vampires sitting in what appeared to be a grand sitting room, many of them she recognized from her old coven. The sight of them brought a gasp from many of the elegant beings.

"Everyone," Monica said, "I'm sure you know Selene and Michael very well. This is their daughter, Eve."

"Daughter?" "Hybrids." "Selene's alive?" Many whispers could be heard as they walked through the room to another door, which Monica opened. Inside was a large office, much like the one Alexander Corvinus had occupied before he died. At a huge desk in the far end of the room sat a man around fifty years old, which Selene took to be Monica's father. He was definitely not a vampire.

"Monica, what have you here?" he asked her in a sweet tone.

"Daddy," Monica said as she hugged her father, "I told you I found them."

"Ahh," the old man said, "So you really are Selene and Michael? I'm Rhett Linskey, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook hands with Selene and Michael.

"How exactly are you hiding all these vampires?" Selene asked, not bothering with small talk.

"It's quite easy, really. After they killed my wife and threw my daughter and I out into the sunlight and we didn't burn, they left me alone. I bought Ziodex Industries and they don't search my property since they know I'm human." The man had a cold tone as he thought about the authorities and how they had killed his precious Tonya.

"I'm sorry," Selene said. She remembered when Michael died - or so she thought - and how much pain rippled through her body.

"Well, not that I wouldn't give anything in the world to have her here with me, but I can carry on her legacy by helping the vampires. Humans have done nothing for me but cause heartache and pain. The vampires are quite different." They couldn't help but be awed by the man that wasn't afraid of creatures that could easily tear him apart.

"Please, now that I've shown you that I'm not lying, please take me to Thomas's coven. They need to be in a safe place and I know there are many people here that have loved ones in that coven that they would like to be reunited with." Monica's voice was serious as she looked back and forth from Selene to Michael.

"Alright," Selene finally said. She could already hear Thomas's voice as she spoke. "But only you." Monica nodded, not minding the condition at all.

"Oh," Selene added, "and I get to drive."

On their way back out the door, an older-looking vampiress with deep brown hair went up to Monica. "Please dear," she said, giving her a necklace, "if you find Thomas, give him this and tell him that I really miss him and want to see him." Monica nodded, and they were out the door.

Selene was no longer used to driving, but she had always been a wreckless driver, so instead of the one-day walk, it was a twenty-minute drive to a spot in the woods where they could park the car and walk the rest of the way to the coven.

It only took a few minutes to reach the door, where Selene knocked three times and said, "Tell David it's Selene." Within two minutes, David opened the door, obviously glad to see Selene.

"Selene, I'm glad you're still alive and well," he said, and then he saw Monica and said, "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry David, I know you don't appreciate me bringing her here, but your coven needs to leave the woods and stay in a real shelter," Selene said.

"What do you mean?" David said, wondering if the poor woman had lost her mind.

"My father has a mansion that houses vampires. We've found many covens and humans don't look for them there."

"Why would a human willingly take in vampires?" David asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Who says I'm human?" Monica asked, her eyes flashing their brilliant navy blue. David's eyes widened as he watched.

"What are you?" he asked in the same tone Selene had earlier that day.

"My father is human, yes, but my mother was a vampire. She was murdered during the purge. Now please, I know you must need blood and supplies. What if lycans or humans discover where you are? How will you fight them off? They all have UV rounds and God-knows what other weapons now. You're not safe here."

Just then Thomas walked in the room.

"Have you gone mad, bringing someone into my coven that's been safe for over a decade?" he asked, obviously enraged, but he controlled himself.

"Father, she's one of us," David said.

"The last time I checked, not one single vampire has eyes so dark!" It was getting harder for him to remain calm. After all he had done for Selene, how could she just bring this woman to his hidden location?

"Please sir, I'm standing right here," Monica said, instinctively on the defense. Then she remembered the necklace. "Oh, and a woman from our house gave me this and told me to give it to you and to tell you that she misses you dearly and wishes to see you." She handed Thomas the necklace. He stared at it for several seconds before his eyes started to water.

"Rose?" he asked aloud.

"Mother?" David asked, astonished at the sight of his mother's old necklace.

"She's not lying," Selene said softly, "I've seen their mansion; there are many vampires from many covens, even from Viktor's."

"I thought she was dead," Thomas whispered, still in shock.

"We were able to get many of the vampires out of their coven houses before humans invaded," Monica said, "Please, let me take you to her, let me take you to safety."

"There's no way a whole coven of us can slip through the city without being noticed," Thomas said. Though he didn't say it, he wanted so badly to go straight to his long-lost wife.

"I know," Monica said, "and I'm not sure how else to say it, but the only way to get to our mansion without humans finding out is underground, through lycan territory."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so I'm so glad to finally be back into the action side of things! For my action lovers, this chapter is for you! I'm really excited with where this story is getting in my head, it's just so hard to write it all quick enough for everyone else to see it as well. Be patient with me, my readers, I'm trying as hard as I can. :) xoxo_

"Through what?" Thomas asked, astonished that she could even think up such a plan. They had no weapons, no fighters.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way without risking humans."

"Humans?" Thomas nearly laughed, "Oh please, for centuries vampires only knew humans as food!"

"Well it's not like that anymore," Monica said calmly, "Trust me when I say that you would much rather face lycans than humans. At least the lycans are fewer in number and many of them are starving so they won't be as powerful."

"Many of us are starving!"

"Yes, but you will have the advantage of weapons," Monica said, "In the trunk of my car there are guns, knives, silver dust, anything you can think of."

"By the elders," Thomas was almost whining now, "If we go with your plan, many of us will probably die, and if we don't, all of us will die when the humans find us." He knew that probably wasn't true, but he needed an excuse to get to his wife. He sighed. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you can get your people together," Monica said.

Selene pulled Eve close and said, "I don't want her down there. Michael and I will go with the coven through the tunnels, but she will have to travel above."

"If you'd like," Monica said, "I can walk with her the way you will be travelling to make sure the noise doesn't attract too much attention with the humans."

Selene nodded. "Let's go."

Before long the vampires were arming themselves with weapons from Monica's car; there was enough for everyone to have at least two. Selene grabbed more guns than most while Michael mainly armed himself with his own hands. He fought better without guns. Thankfully it was already dark out and the rain had stopped so the vampires could travel more efficiently.

"Be careful," Selene said to Eve as they prepared to enter the tunnels.

"I'll see you on the other side kiddo," Michael said affectionately as he kissed Eve on the forehead.

"Please stay safe," Eve said as she fearfully thought about what her parents were getting ready to do.

"Come on Eve," Monica said softly as she led Eve away toward the street while Selene, Michael, and Thomas's coven opened a drain in the ground and jumped down. Since Selene had the most fighting experience, she led the way through the tunnels, looking down every dark walkway to make sure lycans weren't lingering around. She figured they wouldn't see any until they got closer to the city, but she wanted to be sure.

Eve walked closely behind Monica as her heart raced at the thought of her parents fighting lycans where she couldn't see. After so many months of hiding within the humans, the vampires were already getting ready for an attack. What would become of everyone? Would she be forced to watch her friends die?

"I really hope my parents are alright," she whispered as the reached the city.

"Don't worry Eve," Monica said, "They're the best fighters the vampires have ever known. They killed two elders within days of each other and they survived Antigen. A few lycans won't touch your parents."

"They really did all that?" Eve asked. She had never heard anything about her parents' past before except that the vampires used to be hidden from humans and a man named Viktor ruled them for centuries.

"Yeah, they're quite amazing. Listen out for loud bangs and guns. We don't want them to attract attention or we'll all be in big trouble."

Selene could tell they were reaching the edge of the city by the size and noise of the pipes.

"Everyone be on the lookout," she said, "We're getting close."

Two minutes later, a low growl made everyone point their weapons. A few seconds later, lycans were charging from every tunnel. There were at least forty of them. Since there were only about thirty vampires, it made it easier for everyone to manuever around each other, but they were obviously outnumbered. Selene fired as many rounds as she could until her first two guns were out of ammo. Before she could reload them, lycans were right in front of her. She threw the four stars into the abdomen of one lycan. Behind her, vampires were mixing in with lycans, a clash of the titans.

Michael was grabbing one lycan after another and tearing their throats out or twisting their heads off. He turned just in time to see a lycan slam Selene against a wall as she reloaded her guns. Growling in anger, he dug his claws into the beast's back and tore the skin out to reveal its spine, which he then tore out with his right hand. He picked Selene up and threw her behind him to shield her as he grabbed another lycan and slammed its head into the wall several times until only remnants remained. Selene looked up to see another pack of lycans coming.

"Everybody get down!" she yelled as she threw a grenade at the charging animals. She didn't want to use it and cause more noise than necessary, but she knew that hardly any vampires would survive if they had to fight even more.

Above the tunnels, Monica and Eve walked down the dark streets. They heard faint noises of the underground war, but the noises were too faint for any human to hear. Monica looked up and saw a group of men standing, open beers in their hands. She could sense trouble as she saw them.

"Listen, no matter what happens, do not attack them. If for some reason they should try anything, you run as fast as you can to your apartment and stay there. Understand?" Eve nodded as she stared at the men ahead. They looked at her with hungry eyes, something she wasn't accustomed to. It almost made her feel violated.

"Hey there sweethearts," the biggest one said, stepping out of the shadows and into the street light, "What are two lovely broads doing on this side of town?"

"We don't want any trouble," Monica said, slightly pushing Eve behind her.

"Oh, I know what you want," he said, and his companions began to laugh. He began to get closer until he was only a few steps away.

"Please don't," Monica pleaded as she stared at him. She didn't want to attack humans, not when the vampires and lycans were fighting just underneath them. She knew what she had to do. As the man began to reach out for her, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her head, slamming him onto the ground into a state of unconcious.

"What the fuck?" the other men nearly shouted as they watched her do it. Luckily they were too drunk to realize that she couldn't be human to perform such a move.

"Stay back," Monica ordered Eve as she stepped forward, fighting to keep her eyes from glowing. She simply used her palm and shoved it into the nose of the first man she reached, also knocking him out. The two remaining men came at her at the same time, so she did a clean full-circle kick to both of their heads. None of them would be waking up anytime soon. Right after she finished them off, a loud bang came from the ground and a circular cover in the road flew up ten feet in the air before landing beside them.

"Shit," Monica spit out, her eyes now glowing. Eve transformed into her hybrid glory as they stepped into the hole in the ground to the action below. Monica pulled a bag out of her back pocket and slung it as far as she could, silver dust flying everywhere as it reached the far end of the tunnel. A painful howl escaped from the lycans standing among the powder as they fell to the ground, dead from the silver in their lungs.

"Thanks," Selene muttered as she saw the pair enter from above.

"Don't mention it. Just be careful with the noise. Be glad you didn't wake up a whole block with that little stunt."

"I think we got most of them," Selene said, not taking offense at Monica's words, "The city is only a couple of miles longer and then we can get out of the tunnels and walk the rest of the way through the woods."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Monica replied.

Thomas and David walked up, their eyes a brilliant blue, David holding his whip and Thomas holding an ancient sword.

"Fortunately we haven't lost anyone," David said to Monica, "Thanks for the dust." Monica just smiled lightly and nodded.

"We'll keep walking above, just be careful with the noise," Monica said. They nodded to each other before Monica and Eve jumped back up the way they came and into the street where the four unconcious men lay. Monica replaced the lid and they continued walking.

"That turned out better than I expected," Eve said.

"I told you your parents are brilliant."

An hour later, the vampires were exiting the tunnels and entering the woods. There had only been a few more beasts after the first major encounter, which were all easily taken care of. Eve quickly went up to her parents and embraced them both at the same time.

"I'm glad you're alright," she whispered into Michael's chest.

"I told you I'd see you here," he said softly into her hair.

"And we're glad you're safe," Selene said to her daughter as she soothed her hair.

"Alright everyone," Monica said to the group, "It's only about a mile more until we reach the mansion." They followed her the rest of the way until they saw the grand house. For many of the vampires, it was the first mansion they could stay at since Marcus destroyed the old coven. Monica went up to the door and opened it as she had before. As they entered, many of Thomas's coven members gasped as they saw old loved ones. Thomas could hardly contain himself when his wife ran up to him and threw herself in his arms.

"Rose, my darling," he said quietly, "I thought you were gone."

"I thought the same about you and David," she replied. She allowed herself to pull away from her husband to embrace her son as well.

Monica pulled Selene, Eve, and Michael away from the people to speak to them privately.

"Alright, as soon as you're ready to begin blood work, my lab will be ready."

"We'll rest for the night and be there first thing in the morning," Selene said.

"No Mum," Eve said quietly, "I want to help." Selene and Michael looked at their daughter in astonishment.

"Eve," Michael said, "You don't have to do this. They can find a way without you giving yourself away."

"Trust me, Dad, they can't do anything worse than Antigen did. Drawing a little bit of blood isn't going to hurt me."

"Please don't feel obligated," Monica said, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. What they did to you at Antigen was a horrible thing."

"I know I don't need to, but I want to. And I will." Eve's answer was firm.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a pretty long chapter, but it goes by quickly. A lot of main points to look for, so enjoy! xoxo _

"Let me show you to your sleeping quarters," Monica said as she led the trio up a flight of stairs. Eve couldn't help but stare at her surroundings as she noted the beautiful architecture and displays. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they took a left down a smaller corridor with only two doors.

"The whole hall is yours," Monica said, "Eve, your bedroom is the first door, your parents is the second. You'll find that you have your own restrooms and there is another smaller hallway that connects your rooms. I hope it's enough for you. There is an intercom if you need anything."

"Thank you," Michael said. Monica smiled and walked back the way she came. Eve opened the door to her room and nearly gasped at the beautiful spacious sight. She had never seen anything so grand before. Even though they were only given a hallway in the mansion, it was bigger than their whole apartment. Feminine off-white furniture accented sophistocated blue walls. Selene and Michael walked through the inner hallway into their room, which had wood grain furniture and beige walls.

"I'm going to take a shower," Selene said as she looked at the lycan blood on her hands. As she walked into the bathroom on the far end of their room, Michael stood up and went to his daugher's room.

Eve sat at a vanity table, brushing her hair; though she was glad to be amongst her own kind where everyone knew who she was and she didn't have to lie, she still thought about her friends. Tomorrow she wouldn't be at school; she wondered if they would ask about her. A knock at the door made her look in the mirror to see Michael entering the room.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, wondering why he even asked.

He sat on the bed a few feet away from her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little down," he said. He could tell she wasn't happy. Though he had only truly known her for a little over half a year, he had come to be able to tell when she wasn't content; he had come to love her dearly.

"I'm fine, really," she said knowing that he didn't believe her.

"Look, you don't have to go to the lab tomorrow if you don't want to. No one will will be mad or upset with you if you choose not to."

"No Dad, it's not that," she said, finally giving in and opening up to her father, "It's just that...well...what's going to happen with my friends? Will I ever get to see them again? What will happen to them if the vampires decide to attack humans?" She started to tear up. "It's not that a lot of humans aren't even worse monsters than vampires and lycans, but not all of them are. My friends at school have never been anything but kind to me. I'm sure that even if I did tell them what I am, they wouldn't have judged me for it." She was crying now. Michael frowned and pulled his daughter close. Very rarely did they have close encounters like this, but both of them embraced it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, "I didn't want it to be like this, none of us did. I wish we could all just live in peace, but unfortunately, that can't happen." He remembered when he had first been turned into a lycan and how he had to give up all human relations. Suddenly he felt guilty for putting his daughter through that. He would somehow make it up to her.

Monica walked out onto the main balcony of the third floor. It was always a good place she used as an escape to think about her mother. She breathed in the cool night air and stared at the stars as she folded her arms across her chest. She replayed the day in her head, hardly able to believe that it was all real. Not only did she find Selene and Michael Corvin, but Eve was with them and she was able to bring Thomas's coven to their house. She knew now was the only time of rest they would have since tomorrow they would start the process of an attack, one that she was sure would win the war.

"I did it Mum," she said into the air, hoping her mother could somehow hear her, "I did it for you. I know this is what you would have wanted." A tear slipped down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away as she heard footsteps behind her. If it was her father, she didn't want him to see her sad. She turned, but instead of seeing her father, she saw Thomas's son David.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt you," he said, noticing the wetness in her eyes, "I was just trying to get to somewhere quiet."

"You're fine," she said, "I was just enjoying the fresh air."

"Do you mind if I sit out here with you?" he asked politely.

"Not at all."

"Pardon me for prying, but I know what it's like to lose your mother," he said quietly, "Like a chunk of your heart gets ripped out and there's just a gaping hole." Monica sighed as flashes of her mother dying flew through her mind.

"Yeah, but you're lucky. My mother isn't coming back to me."

"I understand what you're going through," he said. A few seconds of silence lingered before he said, "So how exactly do you plan on winning this? The lycans have been regrouping since the purge began and humans have the upper hand for many obvious reasons. Many would argue that the vampires will be the first species to become extinct."

"The only reason why lycans were able to regroup was because they were using Eve's blood to become immune to silver and to heal quicker. I plan on copying their idea and inject her blood into willing vampires; theoretically, those injected would become immune to sunlight. What else would we have to fear besides atomic bombs?"

"So you're going to create a race of vampire-dominant hybrids. Like Marcus..." David nearly cringed at the memory of the Elder with his bat-like wings and distorted face. David had been in the mansion when Marcus set it ablaze.

"No, Marcus was simply a vampire decendent of Corvinus who drank lycan blood and became a hybrid. No, my dear, Eve is already a hybrid, so the intake of her blood will simply mean inhereting the lycan trait that everyone wants: UV immunity."

"How exactly do you know it will work that way and we won't all become a different kind of monster?"

"Dr. Jacob Lane from Antigen injected his lycan son with her blood and simply became a larger, stronger animal that could heal instantly and withstand silver. What's the worst thing that could happen, everyone gets a little bit larger when they become angry?" David laughed lightly at her comment.

"Well let's just hope that we can all stay the way we are and don't become anything like those beasts," he said.

"Yes, I just hope I can find a volunteer to be the first to inject her blood."

Selene was waiting on Michael when he walked back into their room.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked, not remembering hearing her coming out of the shower.

"Not very long," she said, "I knew you were talking to Eve and I thought you two might need a moment. How is she doing?" Selene knew that her daughter had been a bit despressed since they first realized that they would no longer be staying among humans. She also knew that Michael was much better at talking about sensitive things with her since his heart wasn't so shielded like hers.

"She's just worried about her friends from school."

"I didn't realize how much she would be attached," she whispered, guilt all over her face, "I didn't want it to end like that."

"Nobody did," Michael said softly, "We did the best that we could. Remember the whole purpose of us living there was so that we wouldn't get discovered and we never did."

"Monica found us," she replied.

"You know what I mean, Selene."

He sat down on their bed and looked up at her. Noticing the look in his eyes, she walked to him before he pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't worry," he said, "We're all going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you."

Selene smiled slightly and said, "You don't have to protect me Michael."

He replied sarcastically, "And in the words of our daughter: 'I know I don't have to, but I want to. And I will'."

Selene allowed herself to be lifted and turned onto the bed so they could make love. Michael knew exactly what to say to make her heart feel safe, something no one else but Eve could do. Instead of being the cold person that she had been for over six centuries, they showed her how to be warm. Though she still didn't speak with many affectionate words, her eyes would now show warmth and love. She was content.

The next morning they awoke to find most of the vampires just going to bed, something Selene nearly forgot they did. She was now accustomed to sleeping at night and being awake during the day. Even David was following everyone to another wing of the mansion to rest. Selene saw Monica amongst the crowd and walked up to her.

"Good morning," Monica said, nearly chirping.

"Where do we go to start this?" Selene said, not trying to be casual. Today was anything but casual. The vampires would start their first attempt at an attack and they were going to use her daughter's blood to do it.

"The lab is this way," Monica said, motioning for them to follow her. They crossed the entire house to a nearly hidden set of stairs that went into what appeared to be a basement. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the three admired the high-tech laboratory before them. Brand new equipment lined the walls and hospital beds were in every corner. It almost frightened Eve, who instantly remembered Antigen, but she knew this was not the same. She quietly crept behind her parents to a bed that Monica obviously had decorated to look a bit less uncomfortable. The rails on the sides had been taken off and a cozy comforter was on it with a few pillows.

"Remember Eve," Monica said, "it's not too late to say no. If seeing this stuff makes you nervous, we don't have to use your blood."

"I'm fine," Eve said bravely. She jumped up on the bed without hesitation to show that she was serious.

"Alright," Monica said, "Jake, she's ready." A middle-aged man in a white coat came up to the bed and began to roll up Eve's right sleeve.

"Hello Eve," he said nicely, "My name is Jacob. Have you ever had blood drawn before?" She nodded. "Ok so you know what I mean when I say that there will be a little pinch. Nothing too bad."

"Are you a vampire?" Eve asked as she looked at him.

"I am," he said smiling. Eve smiled back and watched as he put the needle in her arm and the red liquid began to flow. She had been accustomed to having blood drawn at Antigen, so this was a walk in the park for her. Her parents watched for the slightest hint of pain in their daughter's eyes as the man pulled the needle out of her arm. Instead of using a bandaid, her skin quickly healed and the bleeding stopped.

"Alright," Monica said, "all done. Thank you so much Eve. Now all we have to do is begin the cloning process and then we'll begin injecting it. I really hope this works."

"If you don't mind my asking," Eve said, "Why do you have to use my blood and not my father's or my mother's? Both have Corvinus blood and my father is a hybrid too."

"Well Eve, your mother had to intake her blood to become immune to sunlight so it wouldn't be as filtered and your father was born with Corvinus blood, but he was a lycan first, so he is more lycan-dominant. You, on the other hand, were born a hybrid and you're more vampire than you are lycan. It would just be easier for the vampires to intake your blood than theirs." Eve slowly nodded at Monica's response, which made sense. Then she looked up at her mother.

"Mum," she said, "do you think it would be alright if we went back to the apartment to get my things? I have no clothes to wear but this uniform." She secretly wanted to see if she could see Liam or one of her other friends from school while she was close.

Soon they were in another one of Monica's father's cars, on their way back to the apartment. Selene didn't really want to return, but she knew Eve wanted to see the place for the last time and she didn't see any harm in letting her do so. How could any humans already know what was going on? Selene told herself that it would be alright, but her gut told her something else.

"We'll have to be quick," she said to Michael and Eve, "before the humans see us and notice something." She parked in front of the apartment and the trio got out. Selene quickly walked through the door since she was still dressed in her Death Dealer uniform. Once in the apartment, she and Michael began to pack their clothes while Eve went to her room to do the same. However, before she picked anything up, she looked out the window. She could see her school from where she sat, but no one was outside. She sighed as she thought about never seeing anyone again. But she was a hybrid and she knew her place was among the immortals. She looked down in the street and that's when she saw it. Parked around the black sedan were three police vehicles. Her heart dropped as she watched them exit their cars and walk in the building.

"Mum! Dad!" She called, "Come quickly!" Selene and Michael were in her room before a single second could pass.

"What is it?" Selene said, her adrenaline pumping from her daughter's scream.

"Look," Eve said, pointing in the direction of the cars, "They're already in the building." As Selene looked and saw what Eve was talking about, she said, "We need to go."

They ran out the door and down the hall to the fire escape.

"Freeze!" they heard someone scream behind them, but none of them turned to look.

"I will shoot if I have to!" the voice yelled again.

"Jump!" Selene ordered Eve, "Quickly!" Eve hesitated for only a moment before she allowed herself to fall to the ground. Bracing off, she was surprised when she felt no pain, only a slight pressure on her legs. She heard gunshots and looked up to see her mother and father had jumped right after she did. Instead of landing on their feet though, they both literally just fell to the ground. Eve screamed as she watched, fearing her parents were dead. She tried to wake them back up, but neither would respond. When she looked, she saw that instead of bullet wounds, they had been shot with some sort of darts. She felt a sharp pain in her left arm and looked down to see a dart had been shot into her as well. Before she could think, everything went black.

"Something isn't right," Monica said to Jacob as she watched him process the blood.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I have enough to make double what we will actually need."

"No, I don't mean that, I just have a gut feeling that something is off. How long ago did they leave?"

"Moni, you're probably just being paranoid. What are the chances, really? They haven't even had a day to miss school and work yet."

"You're probably right." Monica sighed and try to relax. A few minutes later an alarm started to sound and she jumped up and headed for the security room.

Once there, she looked at the screens and asked, "What's going on?" A vampire by the name of Adam pointed to the screen that was aimed at the front gate, where several police cars were stopped. Monica's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"They just got here, and they're demanding entrance," Adam said, worry written all over his face.

Monica flipped a switch so the intercom would project her voice across the entire mansion.

"Everyone, please get up quickly and head for the panic room. Once there, stay very quiet. Humans are right outside the gate and demanding entrance. Don't panic, just do as asked and this will be taken care of quickly. Thank you." She flipped the switch off and said, "You too Adam. Go now." She couldn't bear the thought of another vampire being burned to death. She quickly walked to her father's study and saw him up and on his way to the door.

"Daddy, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell them to quit harassing me, for there is no reason for this mess," he said confidently.

"Actually, Sir," Samuel said from behind them, "there is a reason." Monica stared at Samuel in shock.

"Excuse me Samuel?" Rhett replied.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I had no choice. They threatened to put my family in jail."

"I..." Monica studdered, "I can't believe you would do that to us. When have we ever been anything but good to you?"

"I didn't want to. Please believe me," Samuel pleaded.

"I want you out of my house," Rhett said firmly. Monica could hardly contain herself as she went to grab him by the throat, but her father grabbed her arm.

"Don't Moni," he said, "We're not like them." She was shaking when he let her go.

"Come with me," he continued. She followed him as they went in the direction of the panic room. In a spare bedroom, he moved a rug and removed the false hardwood floor to reveal a metal door, which he put a code in for and opened. A large crowd of vampires were hidden underneath, and he nearly pushed Monica down toward them.

"They know everything," he told her, "I want you to be quiet and stay here. Don't make a sound no matter what you hear."

"Daddy what are you doing?" she asked him, her eyes watering.

"Be brave," he said to her as he affectionately touched her cheek. Before she could make a move, he shut the door.

"NO!" she screamed as she tried to open the door, but someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her down, holding her mouth with a firm hand so she couldn't scream. She looked up and recognized David.

"Your father wants you safe," he said to her, "I'm sorry." She struggled a few more minutes until finally giving in and collapsing on the floor. He continued to hold her, but instead of restraining her, he simply embraced her. Her sobs were quiet and she was shaking. Before long, gunshots were heard, which caused her to jump and try again to get out, but he still held her. The noise continued for an hour or so before everything went quiet.

"They're gone," Adam said softly as he looked at the security cameras in the room. Monica rose as quickly as her body would allow her and opened the door, running to find her father. She found him in the main room on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded his body.

"Daddy," she cried in a trembling voice as she dropped to the floor beside him. It was too late; he was already gone. "Please don't leave me alone." She put her head on his chest and continued to sob. How was this happening? Everything was perfect just a few hours earlier. David came and knelt beside her.

"He didn't deserve to die like this," she said.

"I know." He gently pulled her up and put his chin on her head as she leaned on him.

Eve slowly opened her eyes. There was a throbbing pain that made her head feel as if it were splitting apart. What was going on? She slowly sat up and realized her parents were there with her and they were in some sort of...cage. They were moving. She knew the humans had captured them, so she quickly crawled to them and began to shake Selene.

"Mum, wake up," she said. Selene's eyes jerked open at her daughter's touch.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but they shot us with some sort of dart." Selene moved toward Michael and they both shook him awake.

"We must be moving," Selene said as she felt jerks and sways. Within sixty seconds they were all fully awake and recovered. Selene went up and listened to once side of the vehicle. When she heard voices, she punched the metal as hard as she could until a gaping hole revealed two humans in the front. They were in some sort of box truck. Selene grabbed the passenger through the hole and smashed his head against the side of the truck until his blood filled the cab. She repeated the same attack on the driver until he too was dead.

Meanwhile, Michael told Eve to hold on as he ran as fast as he could and smashed into the back of the truck, opening the door. They were moving very quickly and now that there was no driver, they knew they had no choice.

"Hang on!" Michael ordered Eve as he grabbed her and jumped off the speeding truck, tucking and rolling as easily as he could to not hurt his daughter. Selene followed shortly, rolling to a stop just a few feet from them.

"We need to get back to the mansion," she said. They all ran in the direction of the road, back toward the other vampires.

Once Monica's sobs were controllable, she stood up and picked up a white sheet from the linen closet. Carefully, she covered her father's body with it, no longer wanting to see his lifeless body. Suddenly Selene, Michael, and Eve were in the room.

"What happened?" Selene asked as she looked at the chaos in front of her.

"Humans came and they were demanding to come in," Monica said in a shaky voice, "Samuel told them everything. We hid in the panic room underneath the house, but my father...they killed him..." She began to sob again. Jacob walked in the room with more bad news.

"They took all the equipment," he said, "All I have left of Eve's blood is one bag."

Everything seemed hopeless. The mansion was no longer a safe haven for vampires, humans knew everything, and Eve's blood could no longer be cloned for the vampires. Maybe people were right in guessing that they would be the first species to die out...


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so sorry this chapter has taken me so long! I've been extremely busy and every spare second of my day has been trying to write, but please me patient with me, my readers. This chapter was more of a transition to the next important part of the story, so bare with me through the blood and gore. For my action lovers, you will enjoy this. :) xoxo_

"Where were you?" Monica asked Selene. She somehow thought that if Selene and Michael had been there, they wouldn't have let her father die.

"We were attacked by humans; they used some sort of tranquilizer to move us. Where would they be taking us if Antigen is down?"

"I don't know," Monica said, her body going into shock, "I don't know anything anymore."

Selene really did feel bad for her and her heart dropped at the sight of the dead Rhett Linskey who had made a comfortable home for vampires. But she knew they didn't have time to mourn for very long before the humans returned.

"We can't stay here," Selene said, trying to be delicate, "They'll come back; they didn't get what they came for."

"I can't just leave him here," Monica said, looking at her father's body. Selene was reminded of the time she had told Alexander Corvinus's men to not leave Michael under the pier after Marcus had attacked him. Jacob and Adam walked up, tears pricking their eyes at the sight of their dead employer. He had been a friend, boss, and lifeline. They had a hospital bed with them, one of the few things from the lab that were left.

"Moni," Jacob said, "don't worry, we'll take good care of him." She watched as they lifted his body off the ground and onto the bed. Before they reeled him away, she took one of his hands and kissed it gently.

Selene felt overwhelmed at the thought of hiding several covens of vampires when the humans knew they would be close. "Is there anywhere else we can go? We can't stay here and we definitely can't just roam the city streets."

"My father's properties are probably being searched as we speak and..." Monica couldn't finish her sentence before they heard a gunshot and a vampire dropped dead beside them. The humans were back.

Selene instinctively turned and ducked behind some furniture as more gunshots went off. She looked and saw Eve had followed her example and also ducked behind furniture as she turned into her hybrid form. Michael had not ducked at all and simply transformed amidst the chaos. Coming down the hall, Adam and a few other vampires were carrying weapons, which were slid to Selene and Monica across the floor. Selene quickly grabbed two hand guns, stood up, and started shooting at the fragile humans, knocking down one with every shot. Several, though, were carrying bullet-proof shields that she couldn't penetrate.

Monica did the same, shooting humans that weren't shielded until her ammo was up. Anger burned inside her at the sight of the humans responsible for her father's death. She stood up and was immediately shot with a UV bullet. She trembled with pain and frustration as her eyes flashed navy blue and her fangs came out of her gums until she was hissing. She stuck her fingers into the wound and pulled the bullet out. The humans were taken aback at the sight. Of course, they knew she was half vampire (thanks to Samuel) but they didn't know that she could withstand UV rounds.

Selene had to admire the girl, but she knew that it wasn't skill that was leading her to fight, but hunger for vengeance. If she didn't help her, Monica might very well be dead. Before she could throw another weapon at her, Monica had already ran to the first shielded human and tore a chunk of his throat out with her teeth.

"Stay back!" Monica hissed at the other vampires coming through the halls. She knew they had no chance against the UV ammo and she didn't want them to die. Enough death had happened that day for them already. Besides, they would need many numbers if they still wanted a chance in hell at winning the war.

Michael and Eve were fighting together to take down the humans from behind, partly because Eve wanted to help her parents, but mostly because Michael didn't want Selene to be distracted by their daughter's safety and he wanted to make sure Eve remained unharmed. At first the humans were taken by surprise by the hybrids behind them, but after three had been taken down, they began to fire at father and daughter. The hybrids dodged many of their bullets, but one struck Eve in the shoulder, causing her to fall.

Michael growled in fury as he watched his daughter fall to the ground, a growl so loud that it made everyone stop and look. He picked up the gun of one of the dead humans and began firing at them with a burning passion. Soon Selene was by his side, also taking down humans. As Michael pounced on two of them, Selene knelt beside her daughter, who was still amazingly in her hybrid form.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Eve just nodded as she pulled her shirt down just enough to watch the flesh heal and the bullet pop out. Satisfied, Selene stood back up, relieved to see that most of the humans were dead. Only a few more remained, which they took care of easily. She helped Eve up as they walked back toward Monica. Selene had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

"It's not over," Selene said as she watched the entrance, not sure what to expect.

Samuel walked in first with what appeared to be another small group of humans, all dressed in suits as if they were some kind of body guards. The vampires watched in anticipation and curiosity as these humans came in with no weapons and no fear in their eyes as they approached. Monica's blood boiled at the sight of the traiter, silently promising herself that he would be hers to kill.

"Monica," Samuel said in a cool, eery voice, "I see you're handling things well. Too bad your wretched father couldn't do the same when I shot him over and over not three feet from where you stand now." Monica went to lurch at the man, but Selene grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Don't," she said, "it's a trap."

An all-too-familiar howling noise came from just outside of the mansion which all the vampires recognized. Lycans had come. Eyes were widened in confusion and surprise. Monica watched in horror as Samuel and the other 'humans' began to turn into their lycan forms as their clothes were shredded from their bodies.

"Lycans!" she heard Adam yell to the other vampires, which quickly flooded the room they were in. Humans with UV ammo were one thing, but lycans were another; it was as if the vampires' instinct was to kill the manging beasts, they couldn't control the urge. Soon there was a loud hissing noise, which was the unision of hisses coming from the nearly two-hundred vampires around the room, eyes all icy blue and fangs all protruding. Before a single lycan could be taken down, nearly a hundred more came through the doors and windows. The battle underground seemed pathetic compared to this.

Adam slid more weapons to Selene, which she quickly started using against the animals. Michael and Eve became more ferocious in their attacks, Michael tearing limbs apart and Eve clawing eyes out and muzzles off, carefully avoiding flying bullets.

Thomas was using his ancient sword, not caring for the new weapons. He knew he could feel his sword much easier than he could point a gun, and since he was born, swords were his weapon of choice. He gracefully slammed the pointed edge into the faces of several lycans, dodging their blows and almost dancing between them. David, on the other hand, was skillfully using his famous whips, catching arms and legs of lycans and pulling them off. The sharp metal shards within the whips made it much easier.

When Selene ran out of ammo yet again, she took the knife that was attached to her upper thigh and began pushing it into her lycan victims until they were dead. Surprisingly, the vampires were winning this battle, but not without losing some of their own. Selene recognized some from Thomas's coven and some from her old coven. She had no time to remember their names since she was still fighting off the raging animals.

Monica had attacked Samuel at the first sight of his transformation, furiously wondering how they didn't know that he was a lycan when they hired him six months ago. Perhaps his animal nature was a new thing. Either way, she couldn't reach him before he was fully turned, so as she pounced, he slammed his right paw into her face, causing her to do a backward somersault through the air and land on the floor. She didn't have time to think about the throbbing pain in her neck from the blow as she quickly got back to her feet and charged again.

This time, they went through a large floor-to-ceiling window into the courtyard in the center of the mansion. Luckily it was almost dark out so she didn't have to worry about vampires being exposed to the sun. She landed on top of Samuel and started beating his head in with her fists, hissing the entire time and yelling in anger. He was able to throw her off of him over his head and stand back up. As she went to stand, he came at her and slammed his whole body into her small frame, causing her to fall yet again. She looked up just in time to see his mouth open and his sharp teeth become exposed as he quickly pounced on her, ready to bite...

Eve had been taking out lycans as if she were a pro, not knowing where the strength that she had was coming from. As she finished one off with a swift kick to the face, two attacked her at once, grabbing her from the front and back, trying to tear her apart. She felt the one behind her being jerked away as she pounded her fist into the open mouth of one lycan, her hand going straight through the back of his throat and out the other side. She turned and saw that her mother had been the one to pull the other lycan off of her and had stabbed it with a raging fury. Eve could read Selene's expression of concern for her daughter, so she nodded to show that she was alright.

After Selene made sure Eve was fairly safe, she quickly began fighting again. She could hear a lycan charging at her from behind, but instead of turning to face it, she simply waited a mere two seconds before it reached her as she jumped in the air and used its shoulders as momentum to land behind it, quickly grabbing her knife as she landed and stabbing the side of its head. She looked up to see that only about twenty lycans remained and they were all in one general area.

"Move!" she shouted her fellow vampires as she pulled a grenade from one of her weapon holders and flung it at the beasts. The explosion hardly wounded the large building, but all the lycans fell to the ground.

"Where's Monica?" Eve asked as she looked around. Selene looked up as she too noticed the young woman's absence. She saw the broken window and quickly jumped through it to find the beast almost biting Monica. She quickly grabbed him by the mane of fur on his back and threw him against a wall. Her knife was out and she was ready to stab him to death.

"Wait!" Monica shouted before Selene could stab him. She looked at Samuel, now turning back into his human form as he saw all the vampires crowding him, and said, "He owes me answers."


	9. Chapter 9

_I had to fit A LOT in this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please R&R, I really need the reviews to keep me going. By the way, I sometimes reply to reviews with a review, just thought I'd throw that out there. Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers; I really do appreciate reading your kind words. :) Enjoy everyone! xoxo_

Michael grabbed Samuel and slammed him into a metal chair as the lycan carefully watched the hundreds of vampires around him, positive that he was going to die that day. Still, the evil in him made it hard to feel fear, so he was smiling.

"Monica, you should know better than to expect me to tell you anything," he said, almost singing it.

"Apparently you don't realize just how powerful these hybrids are that stand before you," she said, confidence radiating out of her voice, "because they will snap you like a twig if I ask them to."

"Perhaps so, but then you won't have any answers now, will you?"

She leaned down so her whisper sounded deadly in his ear and said, "I would much rather watch you die than hear the lies you have to say."

He fidgeted a bit, but still had the conniving look on his face.

"Your wish is my command," he said lightly.

"This is how it is," Selene said, unable to listen to the lycan anymore, "Either you tell us what we want to know or you will die in three seconds. Three...two..."

"You claim I'm the liar," Samuel said quickly, suddenly not wanting to die, "But we both know that no matter what I say, I'm going to die regardless. So fuck you."

"Let me rephrase that for you," she replied in a tone that indicated she was speaking to an inferior, "Either you tell us what we want to know and die quickly, or don't and every drop of your blood will be drained from your body before you stop breathing."

"What do you want?" he asked, his confidence quickly evaporating.

"Why were humans with lycans?" Monica asked, stepping back into the conversation.

"My dear, you are so naive," he answered, "How did you think lycans took over Antigen? Did you honestly believe that one doctor convinced a whole board of people that the lycans had become extinct? Certainly not. No, sweetheart, the humans and lycans have become allies to annihilate your kind."

A few gasps came from surrounding vampires, but Monica wasn't totally convinced.

"How so? There has been no news of this, no public announcement. I think you're lying."

"Obviously the human authorities couldn't just prance around and admit that they're trusting lycans because there would be chaos across the globe. No, this is going to remain top secret until every single vampire is killed."

"Why would the humans willingly trust the lycans to not kill them as well once the vampires are gone?"

Selene was reminded of Kraven's alliance with Lucian to kill the Elders and become a king. The thought nearly made her gag.

"You really don't understand anything, do you? In exchange for helping the humans kill off the vampires, the lycans won't be killed and will even be recognized as heroes."

"You really don't understand anything if you truly believe that the humans won't kill of lycans as soon as the vampires are all gone," Monica said sharply.

"Ah, that's true, but then again, I suppose we will see just who betrays who first." He was smirking again. "By the way Selene, did Monica ever tell you how she found you?"

Selene looked puzzled as she stared at him. Monica's eyes began to change again as her heart started pumping.

"What are you talking about?" Selene asked.

"I told her," Samuel said, "John Anderson is brilliant, yes, but I don't understand why such a smart man did something so stupid and fell right into our little trap to find you. We knew you'd be too smart to try and run and you would stay instead among the humans, and we gambled with the fake profiles of the Tyler family. What do you know? It paid off."

"Why would you go through the trouble to find us?" Selene asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Obviously you three are the only possible inclination of a threat that the lycans had in killing off the species, so we wanted to be done with you first. We couldn't just kill you in your apartment building, so we were moving you to our headquarters."

"And where exactly is that?"

"That's pushing it," Samuel said, obviously revealing more than he wanted.

Selene nodded to Michael, who held the lycan down as she picked up a pair of snips and held one of his fingers in it. Interrogating was nothing new to her as she had done it to many lycans before him when the Death Dealers were tracking down packs of lycans. Those days seemed so long ago...

"Alright, alright!" Samuel started yelling as he watched her nearly cut his finger off, "I'll tell you!"

Selene merely stopped the cutting process but continued to hold his finger within the snips.

"The lycans and humans have one main place where they meet. It's an old-looking building by the pier, the only one with no burn marks from explosions." He started breathing in deep breaths to calm down.

Monica smiled and said cunningly, "I've rather enjoyed this conversation Samuel. I wish I could say to tell my father that I love him, but I know you won't see him where you're going." With that, Selene put the knife into his throat and he dropped to the ground.

"We need to go," Selene said, looking at Monica. Everyone knew the humans and lycans weren't done yet. Within fifteen minutes, all the vampires were out the back door and running through an open field to the woods. Though they had no shelter to go to, the trees would be a start to hiding in case of yet another attack. Halfway through the field, a vampire screeched and fell into the ground. Selene automatically turned with a newly reloaded hand gun thinking that the vampire had been shot. However, turning back toward the mansion, she saw no lycans or humans.

"Jane!" she heard several vampires say to the vampire that fell. Selene crept up to where she had fallen and saw that she had fallen threw a hole in the ground. But it wasn't just any hole, it was like an underground safehouse.

Selene quickly jumped down into the hole to look around, followed by Monica, Michael, and David. Eve watched from the ground as her parents examined the room. Selene quickly noted the large area could easily hide their whole coven; it was better than hiding in the woods and waiting for sunlight to come and kill them all anyway.

"What is this place?" Selene asked Monica, who was looking around with confusion on her face.

"I don't know," she replied, slowly taking in everything around them, "My father never told me about this."

"It could be a trap by the lycans," David said.

"I don't think so," Monica said, "They didn't have the time to set up something like this."

Jane stood up and jumped back up the way she had fallen, obviously afraid. They walked to the center of the room where a large map of the entire globe was placed on an island counter. There were exactly fifty-seven little red flags scattered amongst the map.

"What could these flags mean?" Michael asked, curiously touching his fingertips on the little red spectacles.

"There's only one way to find out," Selene said bluntly.

"We can have the coven stay here while we're gone," Monica said, stating the obvious. She saw a little silver mechanism that was only an inch square in size. She curiously touched the object, and without warning, the entire room filled with silver dust, choking the remaining four vampires and blinding them from their surroundings. Coughing and gagging, they made it out of the underground room and back to the grass of the field.

"What was that?" Eve asked, sneezing from the dust that had come out of the ground. Several vampires hissed in irritation as they too sneezed from the fine dust.

"I just touched the little thing on the table," Monica said, taken aback by the mini explosion. The four were covered in the dust; it was stuck in their hair and all throughout their clothes, except for Selene's since she was wearing her black leather. Still, silver dust particles were in her hair and eyelashes. They quickly shook off what they could as the dust settled. When they were sure it was all on the floor, they went back down to look at the map. Monica was careful to avoid the little silver object again.

"If we could figure out how to control it, that would be a good weapon to have," David commented.

"The closest location is only half an hour's drive away," Selene noted, "We'll need weapons; it could be lycan locations."

They headed back up as Monica instructed the vampires to stay in the underground room until they got back.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked frantically as she realized her parents were going to leave her.

"We aren't going far and we won't be long," Selene promised, "Just stay here and be careful. If lycans come, you get out and you run."

"I want to come with you," Eve said, a mixture of worry and pain in her eyes. She looked at Michael and said, "Dad, please let me come with you."

It pained Michael to see his daughter distraught, but he knew it would hurt even worse if he had to watch her get hurt again.

"I'm sorry Eve," he said, "Here you'll be safe." Eve gave up as Rose walked up to them.

"I'll watch her," Rose promised. Thomas let out a bit of a snort behind her. Selene just nodded to the older woman as she looked at Monica and David, armed and ready, before they set out to find the first location on the map.

They concealed the underground room as best they could in case lycans went searching for them, and even tried to bury some of the silver dust left over from the explosion, but they didn't spend much time on it as David only had a few hours left until daylight.

Once they were off Linskey grounds, they found an SUV with no key in it and unlocked doors, which Selene easily started with her knife as she had the van she and David were in when she escaped from Antigen.

"Your father never said anything to you about all of that?" Selene asked, curious as to why Monica was so oblivious to things just in her backyard.

"No, I never even remember anyone in the backyard, really," she replied, a little hurt that her father could hide something from her. She wondered why he had done it...

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Eve fidgeted a bit as she sat amongst all the strangers. She felt little comfort in the fact that they were vampires because she knew she was still a hybrid and a foreigner to them. She couldn't help but feel useless to her parents. They didn't want her to go with them and she had all but been killed during the battle. She looked at the spot on her shoulder where she had been shot, glad to see no wound. She knew she had to do something to prove her worth to them.

"Don't worry, dear," Rose said softly, trying to comfort the young girl, "you parents will be back safe. They know what they're doing, yes?"

"They do," Eve said quietly. They knew what they were doing and they didn't need her. What could she possibly do to aid them? Suddenly, she remembered what a vampire had said a few hours earlier: "All I have left of Eve's blood is one bag..."

She looked up and saw several bags of cloned blood hanging in a closet. She jumped up and grabbed all of them, drinking from one as quickly as she could. Before Rose could react, Eve grabbed a knife and cut her wrist open, draining her blood into the newly empty bag.

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled with sincere concern coming through her voice.

"Please don't try to stop me, the vampires need this," Eve pleaded, "I'll drink the blood before I drain my own so I can stay hydrated." Rose began to protest, but then decided against it. How was she to tell a hybrid what to do?

As they neared the location on the map, the four were on alert. Selene quickly parked the SUV beside an old abandoned building. They exited the vehicle without a single word and just listened for the slightest sound of an attack. They neared the building with their weapons drawn, not having a clue of what to expect. In the building, it appeared as though no one had been in there for the better part of a decade, but Selene knew that looks could be deceiving with locations like this. In the dark building, a musty smell overpowered their nostrils and the echoing of a leaking water pipe sounded throughout their surroundings.

After searching through the entire building and finding nothing, Selene motioned for the other three to follow her as she opened the door to a basement and used a flashlight to make sure nothing was awaiting them. Seeing and hearing nothing, they headed down the stairs to a murky, empty basement.

Finally feeling safe to talk, Monica said, "Maybe there's nothing here. The map could have been a false leading in case the lycans ever found it."

"I highly doubt it," Selene said coolly as she continued to look around. Noticing a very old area rug on the floor, she slid it out of the way and saw a slight pattern in the concrete floor, which she immediately recognized as a door. She used her knife to peel open the false floor and move the door out of the way, which led them to another set of stairs; however, these stairs were metal and very new. They looked very out-of-place in the rest of the building. They carefully crept down the high-tech stairs and reached the bottom, where Selene felt light switches that she quickly flipped on. The sight before them made Monica gasp and Selene's eyes widen.

Nearly filling the entire room, identical to the little metal object Monica accidentally set off, stood a huge mechanism a hundred feet long and a hundred feet wide. If the little inch-by-inch object she set off could fill the entire hidden basement, what could this piece of equipment do?

_By the way, I'm sorry if there are any typos; I didn't have time to proof read before I posted it. I hope it's not a problem. :) Reviews, reviews, reviews please!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone, so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and I apologize if it's a little crappy, but I've kind of ran into writer's block. But I'm trying! I know where I want this to go and how it's going to go, but the details just kill me. Please bear with me and forgive me if there are any errors in the writing. Enjoy! xoxo_

"Is this for real?" Monica asked in astonishment. She almost wanted to run from the building before the thing went off and flooded their whole bodies with silver dust.

"If every flag on the map meant one of these, then your father might have just won us the war," Selene said as she exhaled.

"How do we work it?" Michael asked. Selene cautiously walked around the large mechanism and saw off to the side a glass cabinet, in which appeared to be a large portable detonator.

"I think I just found out," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well now that we've found out, we should head back and let the others know," David said, aware of the quickly approaching new day.

As they headed back to the mansion, Selene began to notice fatigue setting in, which was strange since she had only been awake for approximately sixteen to eighteen hours. Before she had time to think about it, her eyes were no longer her own, but Eve's. She could tell her daughter was on the brink of unconsciousness as her eyes looked dazed staring into the face of Rose.

"Eve!" Rose said as the gently shook the girl, "Eve, hang on, you will be alright."

When Selene came-to again, she punched the gas petal, suddenly afraid for her daughter. What could have possibly happened? Had her daughter been attacked by the scared vampires?

"What's wrong?" Michael asked quickly, obviously unaware of what had just happened.

"It's Eve," Selene said, "Something's wrong."

They reached the place behind the wood line where they found the vehicle and quickly jumped out and ran toward the field. Selene didn't use caution in looking for humans and lycans as she neared the location of her daughter. She quickly pulled the trap door open and jumped down into the hole where she knew Eve would be. She saw her lying on a table, barely conscious, and deathly pale.

"What happened?" she snapped as she reached her daughter's side, "Eve, darling, are you alright?"

"I did it, Mum," Eve whispered.

"You did what?" Selene asked, wanting to keep her daughter talking.

"I drained enough of my blood for the vampires to use," she said as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"What is she talking about?" Selene demanded of the other vampires standing in the room.

"I tried to stop her," Rose said quickly, "but she kept doing it. She drained her blood into these bags. She said something about how she wanted to be helpful."

Selene's heart dropped as she realized how much blood her daughter had drained. She knew Eve must have drank the blood that was originally in the bags, but it hadn't been given the appropriate time to filter through her body before she continued.

"Is she going to recover?" she asked Jacob when he walked up and saw what was happening.

"Yes, but she needs a lot of time to rest and sleep."

"We found another wing down here," Adam said, "There appears to be several sleeping quarters. She can rest there."

Michael picked Eve up gently and followed Adam to another part of the underground safehouse with Selene close behind. There was one room with a larger bed, which Michael laid Eve on and covered her with the soft comforter that was already there.

"We'll have to find more blood for her when she wakes," Jacob said, "Come find me when she does." Selene nodded and sat down beside her daughter as the vampire 'doctor' shut the door behind himself. Selene couldn't hold back the soft tears that flowed over her cheeks as she looked at her weak daughter. Half of the reason for her existence was nearly dying right before her eyes. In that moment, nothing mattered but Eve - not the war, not the large mechanism they had found, not even life itself. She carefully laid down beside her daughter and put her arm around the young girl, soothing her hair and whispering to her. Michael laid on the other side of his girl and entertwined his fingers with Selene's. They formed a strong protective bond around their little girl and hoped and prayed for her recovery.

Jacob walked back into the main corridor in time to hear Monica explaining to everyone what they had found at the location. Everyone was amazed when they heard about the large machine that could possibly blow away a good chunk of the country, but scared at the same time.

"Why do you think your father made them?"..."What will we use it for?"..."How many are there?" Many questions were thrown to Monica at once.

"Everyone, please, calm down," she said gently, "We still have yet to find out exactly what they're here for and how we can use them. Obviously if there's enough we could blow away..." She stopped herself.

"What is it?" Adam asked her.

"Adam, if all fifty-seven of those flags on the maps meant one of those, then we could blow away all the lycans in the world..."

"Yes, but wouldn't that kill all the humans and livestock as well? Their lungs couldn't handle it either, and then we would have nothing to feed with and the whole planet would just die."

"You're right, but imagine if we were to hide enough livestock to last us a while until they could reproduce and we could save our entire species!" Monica was so excited at her new epiphany.

"How do you suggest we hide those quantities? Even if we could somehow find the space to find them, there's still a matter of feeding them and watering them."

"We can figure that all out later," she replied, "Oh well, enough has happened today. I'm going to bed." She headed to the sleeping quarters and found a small bed in a corner of a large room with several other beds and laid down. She started to cry at the thought of her father's passing, still not used to the fact that she would no longer get to hug him, to kiss his cheek, to talk to him. She tried to keep her sobs quiet but the vampire senses were much stronger than she cared to acknowledge. Within a few minutes, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see David. She still felt a sense of resentment toward him for not letting her run to her father when the humans and lycans had arrived.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she knew he meant not only for the loss of her father, but for not letting her go. Seeing the look in his eyes, she couldn't help but no longer feel the rage in her heart. She sat up and put her head on his chest, glad to have comfort. She knew with every being in her body that he had not let her go not because her father had said not to, but because he didn't want her hurt. The gesture meant the world to her...

The next morning - with no sleep from Selene or Michael - Eve's eyes fluttered open and her eyes looked less like that of a zombie's. Selene saw immediately that she was awake.

"Eve, are you alright? How do you feel?" she asked quickly, almost panicking.

"I'm fine," Eve sighed, not remembering anything after draining her blood into the first bag.

"Why did you do that?" Michael asked as he touched her forehead.

"I wanted to help," she said.

"Don't ever put yourself in that kind of position again," Selene said sharply, but after seeing the look of pain on Eve's face at her harsh words, she found it in herself to find warm words, "Do you know how scared we were?"

"I'm sorry," Eve whispered. Selene just frowned as she became lost for words.

"Stay here and don't get up, we're going to get you blood," she said calmly. She looked up at Michael, who stood up to follow her.

As they entered the hallway, Selene felt a sharp pain in her stomach, so sharp that she stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at it. Before Michael could ask what was wrong, she felt herself falling to the floor, different colors suddenly dancing in front of her eyes. As quickly as it had happened, she was conscious again.

"Selene!" Michael gasped as he picked her up off the floor, "What happened?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, "I felt something..." She eyed her stomach again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know..."

"I saw an ultrasound machine in the main hall, we can find out," he said, worried now. He helped her through the hall and into the main corridor, where Adam, Jacob, and Monica stood, looking at the map once again.

"Eve is awake," Selene said to Jacob, who nodded and headed toward the blood cabinet and grab some, then quickly headed toward the direction they had just come from to help Eve feed.

"We have a problem," Selene said coolly, "I think the humans put some sort of tracking device in me when they shot us with those darts. I can feel something inside of me..."

"Do you mind if we use the ultrasound machine to find it?" Michael asked.

"I'll help you," Adam said. They walked into a small room (hardly bigger than a closet) where Selene sat on the hospital bed. Adam took a thin hospital dress out of a cabinet and handed to Selene, saying, "You're going to have to unzip your shirt so I can see your stomach. Use this to cover yourself."

He turned as she did as he told her to and turned back as the machine powered on. Michael watched intensely at the familiar equipment, but he had never used an ultrasound machine before, so some things were foreign to him. Adam squirted a warm gel on Selene's stomach and spread it around before putting the machine entension in contact with her skin and moving it around gently.

"Where did you feel it?" he asked her.

"Down there," she pointed to her lower abdomen area. He stroked the machine against the area she pointed to and watched the screen as he did it. She watched his face as looks of confusion, awe, and disbelief all passed.

"What is it?" she asked, almost scared. What had the humans done to her?

"Selene, I can't be a hundred percent sure until we run more tests, but...it appears that there's a fetus inside you, not a tracking device. Selene, you're pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait! Things have been so busy lately with the end of my semester, but thankfully I'm done for the summer, so I'll have plenty of time for updates! Let me know what you think of this chapter! :) xoxo_

"What?" Michael asked, clearly shocked.

"Do you see that there?" Adam asked him, pointing to a little spot on the monitor. They nodded. "That, my dear friends, is a heart beat."

Selene was at a loss for words. Through her centuries of life, she found that silence was sometimes the best answer.

"Well it's already a proven fact that it's possible," Adam continued, "I mean, you already have Eve."

Selene finally found her voice again, "But we didn't know if she was...artificially inseminated or grown outside of me. We've been living amonst humans for over six months now and never had this happen."

"Sometimes things like this take longer. You should know that Selene." Adam put the extension down and turned the machine off. "I'll need some blood samples to have Jacob analyze and make sure it's what we think it is. Maybe the humans have some sort of advanced technology to camouflage a device."

Selene went numb as Adam put a needle in her arm and drew blood. She merely sat with a blank look on her face that she had practiced for so many years, making it impossible to read her thoughts or emotions.

Michael, on the other hand, sat with his jaw open, shocked and confused and...happy. He never got to see Eve come into the world or take her first steps or say her first word. Hell, he never even met her until she was almost a young woman. Though he cared for her as much as any father could care about his child, he was happy to think that he would have a second chance at watching his children grow up.

Then the question came out. "What do we tell Eve?" he asked.

Selene already knew the answer. "Nothing," she said, "I don't want her to be distracted by something we're not even a hundred percent certain about."

Most people would easily have taken offense at Selene's harshness, but Michael knew better. He knew her heart and her motives, and he never questioned either. He nodded.

"Well I'll get these to Jacob and let you know as soon as possible," Adam said. He walked out of the room and left Selene to get dressed. They said nothing more about it.

They left the small room and went back to where Eve was resting. Jacob had successfully helped her drink another whole bag of blood, and the color was already beginning to return to her cheeks.

"Her healing abilities are incredible," Jacob doted, "I've never seen anything like it. If an ordinary vampire tried that, they would take weeks to heal, even with their self-healing blood cells."

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked her.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks Dad," Eve said, trying to sound optimistic, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to. I thought that if I drank the blood while I drained it that I would be fine."

"Well it doesn't work that way," Jacob said, "but we're grateful for what you did. Now we can inject your blood into the others and hope that we don't all turn into a bunch of hairy beasts." Eve chuckled.

"Thank you Jacob," Selene said. He smiled slightly and walked back out of the room, leaving them alone.

"So..." Eve muttered, "What did you guys find?"

Back in the main corridor, Monica and the other vampires were beginning to awaken.

"Is Eve alright?" Monica asked Jacob.

"She's fine; she just lost too much blood too quick, but she's stable now."

"That's good. I was going to go check on her but I figured her parents might want a minute with her alone."

"We need to talk," Jacob whispered, "in private." Monica understood, and they walked into the room that Selene and Michael were in earlier.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We can start testing Eve's blood samples in vampires when you're ready."

"Oh..." Monica trailed off, "Well that's great!" There was a slight hesitation in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is," she replied quickly, "I just never thought that it would come true. I haven't felt relief in so long."

"Well don't get too far ahead of yourself," he said, "We still don't know if this is going to work."

"Well then I suggest we get started," she said in a very business-like tone.

They walked back into the main corridor, where Monica stood on a chair so everyone could see her.

"May I have everyone's attention?" she asked loudly. When all the vampires were quiet, she said, "We have enough of Eve's blood to start testing. We need...volunteers."

There was a low mumble amongst the crowd, and finally David spoke up.

"I volunteer," he said as he stepped forward.

"Let's get started," Jacob said. David followed him back into that small room.

Selene, Michael, and Eve were walking toward the main room. Eve was already able to walk again and was almost fully recovered. Selene was still coping with the fact that she might be pregnant. She hoped that Jacob had already run the test so she could finally be positive.

Instead of finding Jacob running Selene's blood tests, they found David. He was just putting his shirt back on (Monica tried not to stare), but he wasn't the same.

"How do you feel?" Jacob asked him.

"I feel great," David said as his eyes shined.

"The sun is still up if you want to try it," Jacob said.

"What's going on?" Selene asked.

"We ran Eve's blood into his blood stream," Jacob answered her.

"I'm ready," David said. He and Jacob went to the door that led outside, and Jacob carefully opened it as he kept his body in the shadows. David's heart pounded as he slowly stuck his hand into the beams of light. He waited for the burn, for the agony, but he felt nothing but a warmness that he had not known for centuries. He gasped along with several other vampires watching.

"It worked," Jacob said excitedly. David couldn't help but feel his eyes water as he felt the sunlight on his bare skin. He never thought he would again be able to feel the warmth of the bright light.

Just as everyone started chattering about the newly-found excitement, a loud howl came from just outside.

Before anyone could react, the door was jerked off the hinges and a lycan was grabbing for the first vampire in its path. Quickly dodging the beast, David lept backward and barred his teeth at the beast. The vampires were on guard once again, and Selene grabbed the nearest pistol she could reach and began firing at the oncoming animals.

Luckily the sun was setting so when the vampires began making their way outside like ants coming out of their sand pile, there was no harm from the UV rays.

In a clash on vampires and lycans, Selene tried to make sure Eve was safe. Something inside her made her maternal instincts kick in harder than ever before, and Eve was all that mattered. She took down several lycans before one grabbed her from behind and slammed her onto the ground, crushing her chest and stomach.

She felt a pain that she couldn't explain shake her whole body, starting with her stomach. Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar sensation as she hissed in pain. Michael quickly tackled the lycan that had attacked her and ripped its stomach out with his claws.

Suddenly, without warning, a wave of silver dust flooded half of the open field they were in, and all the lycans yelped in pain as they dropped to the ground, dead. Everyone looked up to see that David had found the small mechanism and set it off.

Michael rushed to Selene's side and said, "Are you alright?" He had never seen her take so long to rise before.

"I can feel something," she said as she looked down between her legs, "It smells like blood."

Michael quickly picked her up as Jacob followed them down to the ultrasound machine, which he quickly powered on as Selene took off her Death Dealer uniform and saw blood running down her legs. She covered herself as he used the extension and rubbed her stomach with it.

Selene and Michael watched intently as Jacob analyzed the screen, apparently having already been filled in by Adam on what was going on. After a few seconds, he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Selene," he said slowly, "but there is no longer a heartbeat."

Selene's heart sank. Without knowing it, she had quickly become attached to the little being inside her with a heartbeat, a heartbeat that no longer existed. They had killed her baby.

_Okay so I'm sorry if the ending was kind of quick and cheesy, but I had to write it fast to get it out of my system. lol Please R&R! :)_


End file.
